Traidor Traicionado
by Murazor
Summary: Algo que pudo ser y no fue. Un instante de revelación que cambia para siempre el destino de un hombre y de toda la galaxia. El comienzo de la segunda vida de Dooku de Serenno...
1. Perdida de Confianza

Aviso legal: Esta es la creación de un fan para otros fans. Y en ningún modo debe entenderse este texto como un ataque contra los legítimos dueños de los derechos de copyright y la propiedad intelectual. Star Wars y todos los personajes y conceptos relacionados son propiedad de Lucasfilm Ltd. y George Lucas.

Nota del autor: Podría contradecir información sobre La Venganza de los Sith y las novelas Encuentro Oscuro y Laberinto de Maldad (entre otras). Como mínimo, la personalidad de Dooku de Serenno ha sufrido importantes alteraciones para ajustarse a las necesidades del guión.

Traidor Traicionado

I. Perdida de confianza.

–¿Qué te atribula, lord Tyranus? –preguntó una voz en un tono que exigía respuesta–. Percibo muchas dudas en tu mente.

Lentamente, como de mala gana, un hombre que había estado contemplando el drama del exterior se dio la vuelta para mirar cara a cara a quién le había interpelado. Su interlocutor estaba sentado sobre un gran trono metálico, al que estaba atado mediante grilletes. En semejante situación pocos hubieran sido capaces de dominar la conversación, pero es que Palpatine de Naboo era uno de esos pocos. De alguna manera difícil de describir, resultaba majestuoso e impresionante incluso en aquellos momentos, como si las cadenas fueran un detalle insignificante... Esa habilidad para impresionar bajo cualquier circunstancia le había ayudado mucho a la hora de convertirse en lo que era. Supremo Canciller de una República Galáctica, sumo gobernante de miles de destinos y muchas cosas más.

Dooku de Serenno, líder político de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, tenía el porte elegante de sus raíces aristocráticas, pero carecía del aura casi tangible que Palpatine producía sin esfuerzo alguno. Ocultando sus emociones con una estudiada pose y meticulosos movimientos, Dooku hincó la rodilla ante su maestro y bajó la cabeza, tratando de evitar la intensa mirada que tan a menudo había logrado arrancar sus más profundos secretos a los más oscuros recovecos de su alma. Al principio, trató de guardar silencio en busca de una explicación, pero una vez más sintió aquellos ojos tan penetrantes atravesar su cráneo y contra su voluntad empezó a hablar.

–Estoy cansado, maestro. No soy un jovenzuelo. No lo he sido desde hace mucho tiempo. La Muerte no tardará mucho tiempo en venir a buscarme y ella es un enemigo que ni siquiera el poder del lado oscuro puede desafiar. Durante muchos años la he sentido acercarse y no la temo. A lo que temo es al olvido. El recuerdo es la única inmortalidad a la que puedo aspirar. Y a veces siento temor –confesó el antiguo caballero Jedi con voz débil.

–De tus palabras parece deducirse que una parte de tu ser todavía se aferra al código de tu antigua Orden. Me decepcionas, lord Tyranus. Después de cuanto has visto, de cuanto has hecho, de haber comprobado la debilidad de la Orden Jedi sigues contaminado por su misticismo –respondió el maestro con patente desdén. Por dentro, lord Sidious solo sentía desprecio e ira. Por más que Tyranus hubiera sido un siervo útil, cuya vida terminaría en breve, el heredero de Darth Plagueis no podía sino sentir cólera ante la idea de que quién había sido su aprendiz y llevaba el titulo de Señor Oscuro del Sith, reconociera tamaña debilidad.

–No es mi pasado Jedi lo que me hace temer, maestro. La historia suele ser cruel con aquellos dispuestos a tomar las medidas necesarias para triunfar en lo que emprenden. La nuestra es una gran y noble causa, un Imperio del Hombre, libre de la contaminación animal que agarrota la República, pero los sacrificios que hemos tenido que realizar han sido grandes. Billones han perecido en esta guerra. Mundos enteros han ardido. Horrores inimaginables han sido liberados. A veces...

–No hables más, lord Tyranus. Pronto ambos recibiremos lo que nos hemos ganados. ¿Has olvidado todo lo que aprendiste de mí¿Has olvidado las palabras de Darth Bane hace mil años? No existe la paz, existe la furia. No existe el miedo, existe el poder. No existe la muerte, existe la inmortalidad. No existe la debilidad, existe el Lado Oscuro. Nuestro código. Las verdades fundamentales del universo. Tus palabras me repugnan. Tu debilidad me enfurece. Olvida las falsedades que tu antiguo maestro te inculco, pues ahora yo soy tu amo y señor. Escucha, Tyranus. Siente la Fuerza. Escucha su gloriosa canción. Deja que te fortalezca y que su fuego te purifique.

–Como ordenéis, mi señor –respondió Dooku. Y arrodillado en el suelo, siguió las instrucciones de Palpatine. Usando sus temores y odios como leña para el fuego del Lado Oscuro, dejó su mente en blanco y se abrió a la Fuerza.

A veces Palpatine había sugerido que la Fuerza no era dos reversos de la misma moneda. Que el uso de la misma dependía solo del individuo, aunque pocos tenían la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para dominarla. Tyranus tenía la secreta opinión de que al menos en eso, su maestro estaba equivocado. Recordaba a la perfección como había sentido la Fuerza en el templo Jedi, aunque no había vuelto a percibirla del mismo modo desde que empezó a recibir la sabiduría de los Sith. La suave y gentil corriente que recordaba no era como el torrente de veneno que era el Lado Oscuro. Usando el miedo y otras emociones para alcanzar la Fuerza, se obtenían poderes superiores a los alcanzados mediante la meditación y el esfuerzo incansable, pero a un alto precio. Era necesaria una férrea voluntad para no sucumbir, para no convertirse en un títere manejado por las pasiones más bajas, porque penetrar en el Lado Oscuro era sentir un poder ardiente, capaz de quemar a los incautos.

Y en aquellos momentos, el Lado Oscuro en torno a Coruscant ardía con violencia. Poco sorprendente, la verdad. La batalla en torno a la capital galáctica había durado ya muchas horas y las flotas Republicana y Separatista seguían luchando. Desesperación, miedo, odio. Las más profundas, las más genuinas emociones de toda forma de vida eran combustible. Y desde los millones de tripulantes de las naves de guerra hasta los billones acurrucados en el planeta bajo la protección de sus escudos, todas esas emociones fluían en gran abundancia. Dooku dudaba que incluso los más poderosos y experimentados maestros Jedi pudieran percibir algo en medio de tan asfixiante oscuridad.

Era adecuadamente irónico que casi toda la oscuridad procediera de las fuerzas Republicanas, los "defensores de la luz". Las naves Separatistas no tenían tripulaciones vivientes, como sus rivales, sino grandes computadores y droides. No importaba cuan perfecta fuera su imitación de inteligencia, pues las maquinas no eran seres vivos y por tanto no formaban parte de la Fuerza. Los protectores y protegidos de la Republica eran quienes debilitaban a los Jedi, más que cualquier arma o ardid urdido por lord Sidious. Durante un tiempo, Tyranus se dejó arrastrar por la Fuerza.

En su mente desfilaron veloces imágenes, tenues destellos de la lucha que se libraba a su alrededor. Solo unos pocos eran claros o duraderos. Vio las naves de ambos bandos, moviéndose en lentas orbitas a través del espacio, intercambiando disparos con potencia para devastar continentes enteros. Un capitán neimoidiano dando orden de embestir a un enemigo con su nave dañada. Un grupo de los legendarios mandalorianos liderando a una fuerza droide en el asalto a un gran destructor republicano. Un joven recluta humano secándose el sudor de la frente en alguna batería enemiga. En algunas de las visiones incluso creyó distinguir durante un instante fugaz el resplandor de espadas de luz. Finalmente, el desconcertante torbellino se detuvo y la imagen de dos cazas atravesando la batalla llenó la mente del conde.

Sin necesidad de acercarse, Tyranus supo al instante quienes eran los pilotos. Incluso desde una distancia de miles de kilómetros, la presencia en la Fuerza de los dos Jedi era inconfundible. El momento culminante, la verdadera razón detrás del ataque Separatista contra Coruscant se acercaba velozmente. El Sith se retiró de la Fuerza y regresó a su cuerpo, en la nave insignia de la Confederación.

–Los Jedi se aproximan.

–En efecto, aprendiz. Parece que al menos tus habilidades siguen estando bien afinadas. Las necesitarás –comentó Palpatine en tono despreocupado. Era evidente que, en su opinión, de no ser así Tyranus merecía cuanto pudiera sucederle–. Retírate y asegúrate de que todo este listo para la llegada de nuestros invitados. Esta es una jugada delicada en la que no hay lugar para el error.

Con una reverencia, Dooku obedeció la orden y dejó a Palpatine sólo en el mirador de la _Mano Invisible_. Sus estancias estaban cerca y ofrecían la oportunidad de seguir con comodidad el progreso de Skywalker y Kenobi. Un avance trabajoso que fatigaría a sus dos adversarios, mientras el descansaba y reunía fuerzas. Y aunque había alardeado ante Sidious de su capacidad para derrotar a ambos a la vez, lo cierto es que ambos eran jóvenes y él llevaba a cuestas el lastre de más de ochenta años.

Skywalker no era una gran amenaza. El joven era poderoso, con un potencial casi abrumador, pero como había quedado probado cuando habían cruzado espadas en Geonosis, tenía poco control. Kenobi era el más peligroso. Un magnífico ejemplar de Jedi. Diestro. Valeroso. Y con suficiente poder para derrotar a Darth Maul antes incluso de convertirse en caballero. Y aunque el anterior aprendiz de su amo había sido una bestia carente de sutileza, había sido una bestia lo bastante fuerte como para merecer el titulo de lord del Sith.

Era evidente que Maul había cometido el grave error de subestimar a su enemigo. Su sucesor no tenía la menor intención de repetir tamaño error, particularmente porque solo esperaba lo mejor del aprendiz de Qui-Gon: cualquier otra cosa del aprendiz de su aprendiz sería decepcionante. En cierto sentido, Dooku lamentaba la inminente muerte del joven Kenobi. Era una lástima tener que acabar con él y dejar a su indigno compañero con vida, pero así habían sido las ordenes de su amo: matar a Kenobi, abrir los ojos de Skywalker al verdadero poder de la Fuerza y fingir ser derrotado. Tres misiones, cada una más desagradable que la anterior.

Ya en sus habitaciones, rodeado por lo mejor del arte de cien mundos, Dooku amortiguó la luz con un gesto y se arrodilló en el centro de la habitación. Del mismo modo que cada señor del Sith desarrollaba su propio estilo de combate, todos seguían ritos distintos antes del mismo. El de Dooku contenía importantes influencias Jedi, tal y como Sidious había señalado burlón en alguna ocasión, y consistía en vaciarse de todo pensamiento, de toda duda. Eso permitía al conde hacerse uno con la Fuerza y convertía su espada de luz en una prolongación de su propio ser.

Con el arma sobre su regazo, Tyranus cerró los ojos. Acarició las líneas refinadas de su sable láser con la delicadeza de un amante, deteniéndose en las diminutas irregularidades causadas por años de uso... Lentamente y con una suavidad inusual en un Sith, su mente se fue vaciando de todo pensamiento. Hundiéndose lentamente en la Fuerza, sintió ser uno con su arma. Él era el arma. Una guadaña de luz carmesí que segaba las vidas de sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, aquella vez le resultaba difícil acceder al vacío que le protegía de sus propias emociones en la lucha. La forma en que iba a traicionar a la Confederación en breve no dejaba su mente. Algo le impedía acceder al vacío. ¿Qué podía ser? Despreciaba con todo su corazón a las alimañas con las que había tenido que colaborar durante los últimos años, por no mencionar a sus abominables sirvientes mecánicos o engendros biomecánicos como Grievous, un insulto a la Fuerza como había habido pocos. Además, la traición era la senda de los Sith.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese punto. Un intenso desasosiego le había invadido al formular esa última idea. Se permitió profundizar por ese camino, formular preguntas que no había hecho desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento. Siempre había dado por hecho que Palpatine despreciaba a los alienígenas tanto como él mismo. Que los veía como instrumentos para alcanzar un objetivo, poco mejores que animales en algunos aspectos y mucho peores en la mayoría. Si eso era así¿por qué su primer aprendiz había sido Maul? La orden Jedi no llegaba a todos los mundos de la galaxia y no hubiera sido imposible encontrar a un niño humano con potencial. En el peor de los casos, Palpatine hubiera podido localizar a algún antiguo miembro de la Orden, tal y como había hecho con Dooku. Pero no lo había hecho.

Una verdad que no había sabido ver empezó a dibujarse en su mente. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego ante una mentira tan transparente? El engaño del que había sido objeto le enfurecía como nada lo había hecho antes y esa misma furia alimentaba el poder del Lado Oscuro. Y, entonces, en una llamarada de rabia convertida en poder, Dooku arrancó a la Fuerza una visión del futuro que le aguardaba.

El horror de lo que le fue revelado apagó al instante los fuegos de su ira. Supo con total y absoluta certidumbre que lo que había presenciado (su propia ejecución, el exterminio despiadado de toda la Orden Jedi, un Palpatine enloquecido absorbiendo toda vida en la galaxia...) podía convertirse en realidad si no lo evitaba de inmediato. Un temblor procedente de los alejados hangares le anunció la llegada de Kenobi y Skywalker. Tenía muy poco tiempo.

Abandonó sus aposentos a paso vivo y atravesó casi a la carrera los corredores que le separaban del mirador. Se permitió unos instantes de descanso antes de cruzar la puerta que le separaba de su blanco, para serenarse. Palpatine no debía sospechar nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Abrió la puerta, atravesó la gran habitación y se arrodilló ante el gran enmarañador.

El canciller, que había estado absorto en sus planes, detectó al instante un cambio en el flujo de la Fuerza en torno a su aprendiz, pero no supo interpretarlo en un primer momento. Fuera lo que fuera, aquel cambio imprevisto podía representar un serio inconveniente en la conversión del joven Skywalker. Decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto y salvar la situación, Palpatine enarcó una ceja.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Tyranus hizo su jugada. El sable láser saltó a la mano del noble y se activó con un destello rojo. El ver la incredulidad y la sorpresa grabadas en los ojos de Sidious llenaron de satisfacción al conde en los instantes anteriores al golpe fatal…

Se agradecen toda clase de comentarios constructivos. Si hay suficientes lectores interesados, confió en mi capacidad para continuar esta historia…


	2. La Voluntad de la Fuerza

II- La Voluntad de la Fuerza.

El golpe fatal no llegó. La satisfacción de Dooku se esfumó, desplazada por la preocupación. En lugar de completar su arco la hoja de luz se había detenido a muy poca distancia de su blanco, detenida por una resistencia inesperada.

El noble aumentó la presión, pero la resistencia creció en respuesta. Lenta, muy lentamente, el sable láser se fue alejando de Palpatine. La preocupación de Tyranus dio paso al miedo, un miedo grande e intenso. Un miedo que no controlaba, que no podía usar para avivar las llamas de su poder. A la desesperada, empleó gran parte de sus reservas en vencer el obstáculo, en poner fin a la existencia de su maestro.

Este esfuerzo máximo fue suficiente. Algo cedió y el arma volvió a avanzar tan despacio como había retrocedido antes. La confianza volvió al noble, que se permitió mirar a la cara a su víctima. Eso fue un error. Palpatine había desaparecido, porque no había nada del augusto gobernante galáctico en el rostro casi monstruoso de ojos amarillentos que vio. El antiguo maestro Jedi contempló la furia de Sidious, Maestro de la Orden Sith, y un terror como nunca había conocido se apoderó de su corazón.

El equilibrio se había roto. El maestro aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar un golpe poderoso, que lanzó a su aprendiz a varios metros de distancia. El refinado sable láser cayó a mitad de camino entre el trono y la figura postrada de su dueño.

Un gemido metálico anunció que Palpatine se había liberado de sus grilletes. Dooku, todavía aturdido por el tremendo ataque que no había sido capaz de bloquear completamente trató de incorporarse. Un tremendo peso le cayó encima, obligándole a ponerse a gatas.

-¿Tanto deseas morir que no puedes esperar a ser derrotado por el joven Skywalker, lord Tyranus? -siseó Sidious con evidente rabia-. Tú traición no es solo inesperada, sino también inoportuna. Ahora tendré que destruirle personalmente, a él y a Kenobi. Nunca encontraré a otro con un potencial tan inmenso¿comprendes ahora lo que has hecho, miserable rata?

La última parte fue casi un alarido. Parecía que el Sith estaba muy cerca de perder el control. Dooku alzó la mirada, atemorizado. Vio a contraluz la figura de su señor, de pie, junto al asiento que había ocupado segundos antes. El rostro de la figura volvía a ser el de Palpatine de Naboo, pero venas palpitantes se habían hecho visibles en aquel rostro y los ojos seguían teniendo cierto color amarillo. Una marca rojiza en la garganta señalaba el lugar en el que el calor de la espada de luz había llegado a chamuscar la piel. El monstruo que había asomado desde las profundidades había vuelto a su oscura guarida.

Un leve gesto con la mano lanzó al Presidente de la Confederación contra una de las paredes metálicas de la estancia. Otro gesto. Un dolor como nunca antes había conocido hizo que Tyranus se retorciera espasmódicamente. Después de una eternidad que solo debió durar unos segundos, el dolor se desvaneció, aunque violentas convulsiones siguieron sacudiendo el cuerpo del octogenario guerrero.

-No temas, mi díscolo aprendiz -comentó Palpatine en tono más controlado, aunque Dooku apenas entendió las palabras en medio de su agonía-. No acabaré contigo. No aquí, no ahora. Tu traición merece una recompensa muy especial y duradera. Tendré que tener cuidado para no excederme. Odiaría dejarte escapar al quebrar tu mente. Pero no temas. Quizás no sepas que en su búsqueda de la inmortalidad, Plagueis tuvo que investigar durante mucho tiempo para descubrir los límites de la vida y cuando acabé con él heredé ese conocimiento.

El Canciller se agachó para recoger del suelo la espada que a punto había estado de acabar con su vida, la sostuvo ante sus ojos durante unos instantes y con ella en la mano se acercó a su enemigo caído, quién intentó futilmente alejarse a rastras.

-Resiste con todas tus fuerzas, viejo patético, y desespérate al saber que no te sirve de nada -dijo al activar el sable y lanzar una estocada en un mismo movimiento veloz y fluido que el conde no habría podido esquivar ni en su mejor momento.

La luz escarlata atravesó tejido, carne y hueso sin encontrar la menor resistencia. Dooku se agarró el muñón cauterizado con su mano izquierda, aullando de sufrimiento. Palpatine contempló el espectáculo con siniestra satisfacción y al aplastar con su pie la mano cortada, su sonrisa malévola se acentuó.

-Debo reconocer que me tienta la posibilidad de mutilarte todas las extremidades, amigo mío. Sin embargo, creo que no voy a hacerlo... por el momento. Creo recordar que te burlabas del joven Skywalker por su mano cibernética, algo sobre como un verdadero caballero hubiera aprendido a combatir con su otra mano¿has cambiado de opinión?

Pero la mutilación había sido bastante para sacar a Dooku de la aterrada estupefacción de los últimos momentos. Y el vengativo Palpatine, ocupado en insultar y provocar a un enemigo aparentemente derrotado, no había notado el cambio en su pupilo.

Debilitado, desarmado y dolorido, Tyranus sabía que no estaba a la altura, pero en el mismo instante supo también que no importaba. Mejor morir en combate y con dignidad que ser destruido por la perversión de Sidious. Con dientes apretados y la rapidez de una serpiente, el señor de Serenno extendió su brazo mutilado y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Las burlas de Palpatine, la frustración y el dolor de su brazo cortado habían reforzado su voluntad y aumentado sus menguadas energías. Desde el muñón de su mano amputada lanzó un mazazo invisible, mezclado con centellas azules, que acertó de lleno a su blanco. Por segunda vez en el mismo día, el Señor Supremo del Sith sintió la sorpresa al ser atacado de forma imprevista.

Fue el turno de Sidious de estrellarse aparatosamente contra las paredes, tras un vuelo corto y veloz. Aunque dejo una gran marca en el metal y su vestimenta humeaba ligeramente, el ataque no había causado verdadero daño. Había tenido tiempo de amortiguar su aterrizaje con un denso colchón de aire. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado.

Siempre había tenido completa confianza en las visiones del futuro reveladas por la Fuerza y nada le había sorprendido desde las acciones de Padme Amidala durante la crisis de Naboo. Ahora, en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, había sido incapaz de predecir dos acciones que habían puesto en serio peligro su propia vida. Una vez quizás hubiera podido achacarse a la casualidad. Era imposible que algo así pasara dos veces por accidente.

El responsable debía ser Tyranus. De algún modo había descubierto como cegarle usando el Lado Oscuro y había decidido ascender con un golpe limpio, pero la cosa no había salido bien. Mientras se levantaba del suelo, pudo ver que su rival ya había hecho lo propio y se acercaba cautelosamente. Era evidente que su descubrimiento no le había hecho más fuerte o más diestro, por lo que seguía estando en desventaja ahora que todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, especialmente tras perder una mano.

El ver a Tyranus manipulando algo en su cinturón, puso a Sidious en alerta. Cuando los superdroides de combate entraron en la habitación segundos después, respondiendo a la llamada de su señor, Palpatine reaccionó instintivamente. Un detalle poco conocido de la historia Jedi era que las primeras espadas de luz habían sido creadas para contrarrestar las primeras armas de energía, tan mortíferas que a veces permitían a simples delincuentes acabar con los caballeros.

Con el paso de los siglos, la defensa contra ese armamento se había convertido en una forma de arte entre los defensores de la República. Y aunque los Sith siempre habían opinado que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, Darth Sidious era un excelente espadachín, a la altura de los mejores maestros Jedi. Con precisión y rapidez inhumanos, los robots identificaron su blanco, se colocaron en posición y lanzaron una furiosa lluvia de disparos con los cañones montados en sus brazos. Con precisión y rapidez igualmente inhumanos, su blanco convirtió la espada que empuñaba en un torbellino de luz con el que logró bloquear, desviar o devolver todos los disparos hechos por los droides.

Mientras tanto, Dooku aprovechaba la breve distracción para reunir fuerzas y preparar su siguiente movimiento. No había convocado a sus servidores mecánicos con esperanzas de que vencieran. Para alguien verdaderamente poderoso en la Fuerza eran un enemigo trivial. Y, en efecto, ambos androides fueron destruidos en poco tiempo. El primero por uno de sus propios disparos devuelto al rebotar contra el sable láser. En cuanto al segundo, algo explotó en su interior, haciéndolo pedazos.

Pero su sacrificio había cumplido su cometido. Palpatine había tenido que sacrificar una parte considerable de sus propias reservas y centrar su atención en los droides para hacer frente al ataque. Por tercera vez, Tyranus sorprendió a su maestro al tirar con fuerza de su arma.

La espada de luz voló hasta la mano izquierda de su legítimo propietario, sin que hubiera más que un amago de resistencia. El Canciller estaba mucho más interesado en descifrar lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué no había aprovechado la oportunidad para atacarle? Era evidente que el truco de su aprendiz no protegía a otros o los robots le hubieran acribillado. Pero en torno a Tyranus, la Fuerza era sólida como una coraza que resistía todos los intentos por penetrarla.

Una ventaja nada desdeñable, pero aparentemente Dooku todavía no estaba confiado. Comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que su primer fracaso le había costado la mano. Aunque volvía a empuñar su hoja, era evidente que sus habilidades con la mano izquierda no estaban tan desarrolladas como desearía. Tanto mejor. Vencería y arrancaría el secreto de la mente moribunda del renegado. Obtener un poder así casi compensaba la perdida de Skywalker.

-Solo puede haber dos. Un maestro y un aprendiz, Darth Tyranus -dijo Palpatine, extrayendo de un compartimiento secreto de su túnica una de sus propias espadas de luz-. Me has rechazado como maestro y ahora serás destruido como todos los aprendices que creyeron poder vencer a sus superiores.

Dooku no reaccionó a la provocación, ni lanzó replica alguna. Había adoptado su posición de combate predilecta, acomodándola a su reciente lesión, y parecía estar listo para la lucha. Su rostro y sus movimientos no daban indicación alguna de sus pensamientos y todos los esfuerzos por penetrar la anomalía que le rodeaba habían fallado.

Con un alarido demencial (que no produjo reacción alguna en su contrincante), Palpatine inició el duelo. Tras unos cuantos movimientos para calibrar al enemigo, lanzó una serie de mandoblazos, empuñando el arma con las dos manos. Golpes poderosos, sin duda, que hubieran aplastado casi cualquier defensa, pero que solo encontraron aire.

El conde había visto venir el ataque y se había apartado ligeramente, evitando así derrochar sus propias energías en pararlo. No obstante, había tenido que ceder mucho terreno al hacer esto. Era momento de contraatacar. Izquierda. Derecha. Estocada. Bloqueo. Izquierda. Bloqueo. Incluso si era derrotado, Dooku estaba dispuesto a ofrecer el mejor espectáculo de su vida.

-----

Pasaron los minutos y aunque aparentemente el intercambio de golpes no había cambiado en ritmo y ferocidad, lo cierto es que ambos sabían que se acercaba el final. Se detuvieron al unísono, separados por una distancia de pocos pasos, preparándose para el inevitable desenlace. Había sido un duelo digno de ser recordado en los anales de la historia, algo terrible y hermoso.

Aunque los propios luchadores no mostraban apenas signos de la ferocidad con la que habían combatido, la habitación y todos sus contenidos estaban en situación de desastre total. Relucientes surcos de metal medio derretido salpicaban el suelo y las paredes. El limitado mobiliario había quedado reducida a chatarra. Y una preocupante grieta había aparecido en uno de los grandes cristales, fabricados para resistir el impacto directo de un meteorito grande.

Pese a estar seguro de su inminente defunción, Dooku se sentía casi exultante. Había usado la Fuerza como nunca antes. Había atravesado barreras aparentemente infranqueables para mantenerse a la altura y lo había logrado. El precio, por supuesto, había sido emplear toda su reserva de poder, que ya estaba prácticamente agotada. Palpatine, por su parte, era lo bastante fuerte como para continuar mucho tiempo más. Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos adoptaron sus posiciones de ataque a la vez. El conde de Serenno volvió a su postura favorita, mientras que el Canciller sostuvo el arma horizontal sobre su cabeza, en posición vagamente parecida a un escorpión a punto de picar.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió. Algo se movió en la Fuerza misma y a pesar del velo de oscuridad todos los que tenían oídos capaces de oírla supieron que algo inmenso estaba pasando. El hecho en si mismo fue casi decepcionante en su pequeñez: el joven encargado de un turbo-láser pesado de una nave de la República situada a unos treinta mil kilómetros de distancia de la Mano Invisible apretó un botón equivocado.

La consecuencia directa de este error fue que la potente arma disparó demasiado pronto, cuando todavía no estaba en posición para acertar a la nave Separatista más cercana. El haz de partículas casi invisibles con energías dignas de una pequeña estrella avanzó a través del vacío a velocidades cercanas a la de la luz. Su trayectoria, ligeramente alterada por la gravedad del planeta cercano, la llevó a alcanzar la nave insignia de la Confederación al cabo de una décima de segundo.

El impacto se produjo en la región central, cerca del hangar,donde losescudos habían sido debilitados por el combate y la irrupción de un par de cazas Jedi minutos antes. Por fortuna para todos los ocupantes de la nave, las pantallas defensivas lograron absorber la mayor parte del ataque antes de derrumbarse por completo. En lugar de convertirse en una nube de vapor de metal, la astronave fue violentamente sacudida por explosiones que hicieron trizas cierto número de sistemas sumamente importantes para su buen funcionamiento. Incluyendo el controlde los camposgravitatoriosinternosy la propulsión primaria.

La gigantesca estructura inició una veloz caída hacia la superficie de Coruscant, lo que tuvo efectos perceptibles en todos los sectores. En el puente, los técnicos droides cayeron sobre sus consolas de mando, mientras el General Grievous ladraba ordenespara corregir la situación. En los restos del hangar, algo empezó a emitir pitidos de irritación desde el interior de un montón de chatarra. En el turbo-elevador del mirador, un par de Jedi en misión de rescate se vieron obligados a hacer acrobacias cuando las paredes se convirtieron en el techo.

En el propio mirador, los dos señores Sith tuvieron poco tiempo para especular sobre el acontecimiento. Palpatine intentó usar la Fuerza para conservar el equilibrio y quizás hubiera podido hacerlo de no haber sido porque su aprendiz, más cercano a las puertas de la habitación no tenía fuerzas para hacer lo propio. Dooku cayó sobre Sidious con el sable láser aún activado y atravesó accidentalmente el corazón de su maestro. Pese a todo su poder, aquella era una herida mortal de necesidad y el peso muerto de su rival arrastró al canciller galáctico en la caída.

Cayeron el uno junto al otro, magullado e inconsciente el más viejo, agonizante el más joven y poderoso. Pero dentro de la herida, algo seguía latiendo. Como al compás de un corazón que ya no existía, brotaron de la herida reptantes tentáculos de luz que se extendieron por todas las superficies próximas. Si hubiera quedado alguien consciente para verlo, hubiera comprendido que buscaban algo. Que se movían en un patrón definido, como guiados por una voluntad...

Finalmente, el espectáculo de luces se centró en torno al otro ser (apenas)vivo que había presente. La luz azul recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Tyranus y al final se introdujo por la boca entreabierta, desapareciendo en su interior. El brillo azulado se esfumó y Palpatine de Naboo, también llamado Darth Sidious, exhaló su último suspiro.

Todos los Jedi de la galaxia sintieron en ese mismo momento que la oscuridad que les había cegado desde el principio de la Guerra se desgarraba. El Lado Oscuro seguía siendo fuerte, pero había desaparecido la voluntad gobernante que había dado forma a la barrera.

Al mismo tiempo, el General Grievous logró enderezar su nave y, al hacerlo, todas las superficies del interior de la nave volvieron a sus posiciones habituales. En el mirador, el cambio de trayectoria depositó en el suelo dos cuerpos inertes y grandes cantidades de escombro metálico. Instantes después, las compuertas se abrieron con cierta dificultad y dos Jedi elevados a la categoría de héroes de la República gracias a sus hazañas militares retransmitidas por holovisión entraron con sus espadas listas. Lo que se encontraron les llenó de comprensible sorpresa.

-----

Notas del Autor: Estoy relativamente insatisfecho con el acabado de este capitulo, pero posibles revisiones tendrán que esperar por el momento. Soy plenamente consciente de que mi estilo puede mejorar, sobre todo en las descripciones de lucha. Muchas gracias a Kir Kanos por su comentario, que medió el impulso necesario paracontinuar esta a los lectores que tengan algo que contribuir que formulen sus comentarios. Muchas gracias.


	3. Forzar la Mano

III- Forzar la Mano.

Desde la pasarela que dominaba la parte trasera del mirador, Obi-Wan y Anakin tenían una excelente panorámica de casi toda la cámara. Incluyendo los dos cuerpos tendidos en el extremo opuesto, al pie de las ventanas de cristacero. El impulso natural era acercarse, pero los dos eran guerreros demasiado experimentados para obrar a tontas y locas, y se mantuvieron cerca de la única vía de escape disponible mientras inspeccionaban cada rincón con la Fuerza y ojos bien abiertos.

-Esto no me gusta nada, maestro. Huele a trampa -musitó Anakin con voz tensa tras completar una segunda pasada sin descubrir presencias vivientes o mecánicas ocultas.

Kenobi asintió, pero no dijo nada. Todos sus instintos le decían que estaban a punto de caer en una trampa, aunque ese aviso no dejaba de repetirse desde que habían abordado la Mano Invisible. La nave insignia del asesino de Jedi que había jurado añadir a su colección dos nuevos sables láser. Pero lo cierto era que ni con su potente conexión con la Fuerza lograba detectar enemigos en las proximidades, incluso ahora que el velo del Lado Oscuro se había debilitado de forma inesperada.

-Adelante, pero con precaución -dijo al final, decidido a cumplir la importante misión que les había llevado ahí o a morir en el intento.

Ambos caballeros descendieron por la escalerilla y avanzaron en paralelo, cautelosamente, asegurándose de comprobar los posibles escondites que por su posición habían escapado a su primer escrutinio. Nada. Ni enemigos emboscados en las sombras, ni la ondulación en el aire que delataba droides camaleón camuflados. Atravesaron sin contratiempos la distancia que les separaba de sus blancos.

Cuando solo faltaban unos pocos pasos, Kenobi se detuvo e indicó con gesto a su pupilo que hiciera lo propio. A tan corta distancia, podían ver con claridad los rostros de Palpatine y Dooku. Las graves heridas, también. Anakin irradiaba emociones enfrentadas, cuya intensidad espantaba al maestro Jedi. Por un lado deseaba correr a socorrer a su gran amigo. Por otro, ansiaba acabar sin más con el líder Separatista.

Al igual que su maestro, el joven había acabado notando que sólo uno de los cuerpos conservaba su conexión con la Fuerza. Sólo uno seguía moviendo su pecho al compás de una respiración. Sólo uno seguía vivo.

Y, desgraciadamente, no se trataba del Canciller de la República.

Habían llegado tarde, si lo que veían no era el cebo de alguna complicada trampa. Kenobi ya no estaba seguro. Había cosas que no lograba entender. La destrucción que les rodeaba y la presencia de un Dooku gravemente malherido, por ejemplo. Pero había modos de reducir la incertidumbre.

Sacó de su cinturón un sensor electrónico de largo alcance, especialmente programado para captar una señal muy específica. Los resultados fueron desalentadores. Habían llegado tarde. El cadáver sí era el del Canciller y no un cuerpo alterado quirúrgicamente o un clon, como Kenobi había esperado. El implante emisor que había sido colocado en secreto en la columna vertebral de Palpatine tras su elección lo demostraba, más allá de toda duda razonable.

-Lo siento, Anakin. Es verdaderamente él.

El otro caballero se puso en movimiento casi al instante. Obi-Wan vio con desaprobación como dejaba caer su arma para arrodillarse junto al difunto, en un vano intento por salvar una vida ya sesgada, pero sintiendo la congoja de su antiguo padawan, se guardó sus críticas. Palpatine había sido algo muy especial para Anakin, un sabio amigo y lo más parecido a un padre que nunca había conocido en joven Skywalker. La perdida le estaba haciendo pedazos el corazón. Lo último que necesitaba era que le recordasen los preceptos del Código. Simplemente, no era el momento. Particularmente porque estaban en territorio enemigo, solos y con un señor del Sith inconsciente al lado.

-En nombre de la Fuerza¿qué ha pasado aquí? -murmuró para si mismo intentando encontrar algún sentido a la situación.

La herida que había carbonizado el corazón de Palpatine la había causado un sable láser, posiblemente el del propio Tyranus, pero... ¿Quién había dejado a Dooku en un estado tan lastimoso? Su brazo también había sido seccionado con una espada de luz y hacia poco tiempo, además.

¿Grievous? Improbable. Aunque la monstruosidad cibernética se hubiera vuelto contra su amo, el cruel general nunca dejaba vivas a sus víctimas si podía evitarlo. Y eso suponiendo que fuera lo bastante hábil como para derrotar a un Sith, cosa que el Jedi dudaba. ¿Otros Jedi? Inverosímil. ¿Los Acólitos Oscuros de Dooku? Habiendo sido cruelmente torturado por Asajj Ventress, Kenobi estaba inclinado a aceptar esa posibilidad, hasta que la voz de la lógica se molestó en señalar que un traidor difícilmente hubiera dejado vivo a Tyranus de haber logrado derrotarle. Y la verdad era que la idea de alguien como Ventress derrotando a un verdadero señor del Sith era ridícula de puro improbable.

Lo cual sólo dejaba un nombre en la lista más bien corta de individuos y organizaciones que usaban el sable de luz como arma. Los Sith. De pronto, algo encajó en la mente del Jedi. Siempre dos, un maestro y un aprendiz. Así habían sido las cosas durante mil años.

Pero lo cierto era que Darth Tyranus había roto en espíritu aquella regla fundamental de la Orden Sith, aunque había respetado la letra. Ventress había empleado secretos de los antiguos Sith para torturarle, secretos que sólo podía haber recibido de su instructor. Dooku. El mismo Jedi caído que había intentado convencer a Kenobi en Geonosis para sumar esfuerzos. Esfuerzos contra un tal Darth Sidious, cuya existencia había sido eventualmente confirmada.

¿Podía ser que Tyranus hubiera estado preparándose para derribar a su maestro durante años? Eso era algo que daba que pensar. Si Dooku había sido un aprendiz insumiso, entonces era posible que finalmente su maestro, el enigmático Sidious, hubiera decidido acabar con él. Además, la eliminación de los jefes de estado de los dos bandos solo podía resultar en un agravamiento de la guerra civil que consumía la galaxia, un aumento del caos y un mayor debilitamiento de la Orden Jedi. Un beneficio adicional para Darth Sidious.

Kenobi siguió dando vueltas a su teoría. Lo explicaba casi todo. Si Tyranus había resultado ser un enemigo duro de roer, la devastación imperante en el recinto bien podía ser el resultado de un duelo prolongado. Si los dos Sith se habían debilitado mutuamente, el debilitamiento del Velo podía ser la consecuencia. Lo único que faltaba era el maestro y Obi-Wan creía poder explicar hasta eso: al sentir acercarse a dos Jedi, Darth Sidious debía haber corrido a ocultarse sin rematar a su aprendiz, quizás confiando en sus enemigos para completar el trabajo.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones, Kenobi casi pasó por alto los cambios en la mente del conde que anunciaban su inminente despertar. Solo casi. Cuando Dooku abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un haz de luz sostenido a pocos centímetros de su cara por un Obi-Wan Kenobi extremadamente grave y ansioso por obtener respuesta a un millón de preguntas.

-----

Al mismo tiempo y a más de un kilómetro de los Jedi, el general Grievous sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse de encima una extraña sensación que no acertaba a definir. Era como si una presión constante en su mente hubiera desaparecido de repente. Extraño, inquietante y muy, muy inoportuno.

Dirigía una batalla contra un enemigo superior en número y potencia de fuego en el corazón del territorio del la República. El enemigo podía recibir refuerzos, él no. La pura verdad era que no podía ganar la batalla. Todo lo más podía prolongarla y no estaba seguro de cuanto iba a poder hacerlo.

El escudo planetario de Coruscant se había activado demasiado tarde para detener el ataque por sorpresa de la Confederación, pero ahora que estaba activo impedía la fuga. Los bombarderos droides habían logrado destruir varias estaciones emisoras en la superficie, abriendo así huecos en la burbuja protectora para la huida. Pero el conde Dooku había ordenado esperar. Aparentemente la captura del Canciller no era suficiente y los dos Jedi más famosos de la galaxia, Skywalker y Kenobi, también jugaban un papel importante en los enigmáticos planes de los Sith, planes que Grievous desconocía.

Después de varias horas, los dos caballeros habían llegado procedentes del Borde Exterior. Trayendo consigo toda su Quinta Flota. Ahora que los Jedi se encontraban a bordo y era posible marcharse, cinco mil unidades de combate de la República se interponían entre las naves confederadas y la libertad. Hasta el momento, todos los intentos por abrirse paso a través de la muralla enemiga habían sido rechazados y los separatistas habían sufrido cuantiosas bajas.

Los Grupos Uno y Cuatro se habían llevado la peor parte hasta el momento, ya que habían sido la punta de lanza durante la mitad inicial de la batalla. Por ordenes de Grievous se habían retirado a la retaguardia, en los límites superiores de la atmósfera de Coruscant, donde el combate era menos intenso y ayudaban a consolidar las menguantes fuerzas de reserva. Pero los Grupos Dos, Cinco y Ocho también estaban en apuros... Mirase a donde mirase, el Comandante Supremo del Ejercito Droide sólo veía la confirmación de lo que ya sabía. La batalla de Coruscant estaba a punto de convertirse en una contundente victoria de la República.

Y el único modo de evitarlo era haciendo una jugada tan arriesgada que hasta Grievous había titubeado. Pero el cyborg se había quedado sin opciones y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que los Jedi le derrotasen. El general se acercó al control de comunicaciones de la Mano Invisible y dio una orden al técnico droide, ignorando las miradas horrorizadas de los tripulantes neimoidianos.

De las antenas del temido crucero surgió un único y breve mensaje, que se abrió paso a pesar de las interferencias generadas por ambas flotas. En todas las naves de la Confederación, los capitanes dieron orden con voz súbitamente temblorosa de confirmar la recepción de la transmisión e iniciar los preparativos. Además de los códigos de identificación de Grievous, el mensaje contenía únicamente cinco palabras "Preparados para Base Delta Cero".

Base Delta Cero. El nombre en código de un bombardeo masivo de la superficie de un planeta. Un bombardeo con el que se eliminaba todo rastro de vida del planeta, pero que no terminaba hasta convertir toda la corteza en magma derretido. El nombre venía de la primera gran victoria Separatista en la guerra. Pocas semanas después de la derrota de Geonosis, la general Sev'rance Tann había destruido una importante base naval de la República (la base Delta Cero, por supuesto) con esa misma maniobra. Y la Confederación había mantenido la denominación como burla a los ejércitos lealistas.

A pesar de todo, la maniobra solo se había hecho realmente famosa después de la aparición de Grievous, que había realizado la operación bastantes veces. No solo contra objetivos militares, sino también contra civiles como en la esterilización de la ciudad planetaria de Humbarine. Esas acciones más que ninguna otra cosa habían proporcionado a Grievous su merecida reputación de ser monstruoso y cruel. Pero aparentemente ni sus propios subordinados le habían creído capaz de ordenar un ataque semejante contra Coruscant.

Grave error.

-----

La batalla de Coruscant estaba siendo retransmitida en directo por más de trescientos canales de holovisión. Había cámaras siguiendo la acción desde la superficie del planeta, desde satélites en órbita e incluso desde naves robotizadas que se atrevían a internarse en las zonas de fuego cruzado para conseguir las mejores imágenes. La batalla de las audiencias era casi tan encarnizada como la de las flotas de guerra.

La holovisión informaba a los habitantes de toda una galaxia sobre los pormenores más insignificantes del conflicto. Era una fuente de información sin igual, que llegaba a casi todos los planetas civilizados. La Confederación había intentado contrarrestarla, pero la red alternativa financiada por los Gremios de Comercio no era ni de lejos tan popular y solo emitía en territorio separatista. Al final se decidió que por el momento era más cómodo y barato piratear ocasionalmente la onda para emitir propaganda, usando miles de repetidores de hiperseñal dispersos por toda la galaxia.

Una buena parte de esos repetidores ocultos fueron activados con una señal enviada por la Mano Invisible. Una maniobra costosa, pero que permitió al General hacerse con el control temporal de toda la red, salvo los canales gubernamentales con encriptación de alto nivel.

Así, la programación especial desapareció súbitamente de las pantallas de diez millones de mundos. Al cabo de unos tres segundos, la imagen del soldado más temido de la Confederación llenó esas mismas pantallas y empezó a hablar en seguida, temiendo quizás que la República recuperase el control del sistema antes de poder completar su discurso.

-Saludos, ciudadanos de la Galaxia. Me presento ante vosotros por segunda vez en este día histórico para hacer un importante anuncio. Los criminales de guerra Kenobi y Skywalker han sido capturados durante un intento fallido de rescatar al tirano Palpatine. Serán llevados ante los tribunales de la Confederación, donde serán juzgados por sus muchos delitos conforme a la ley interestelar.

"Desgraciadamente, incluso en estos momentos sus esbirros y cómplices continúan obstaculizando nuestra empresa, impidiéndonos abandonar los alrededores de Coruscant y poniendo en peligro el planeta con sus temerarios ataques. La situación ha llegado al extremo en que estamos dispuestos a asolar la capital ancestral de la Galaxia con tal de extirpar el cáncer que nos amenaza a todos."

"Sin embargo, esta catástrofe puede ser evitada. Hago un llamamiento a la cordura de mis enemigos. Hay un billón de vidas en juego que pueden ser salvadas si permiten que nos retiremos. Dejen que se haga justicia y eviten una masacre sin precedentes en nuestra historia milenaria. Asimismo, advierto que esta oferta no es una muestra de debilidad, sino de buena voluntad. Mi compromiso y el de mis tropas con los ideales de la Confederación es total y, como ya demostré en Humbarine, la vida de todo un planeta es un precio pequeño a cambio de la salvación de la civilización que conocemos."

"Disponen de tres minutos para poner fin a cualquier ataque contra mi flota y de treinta para satisfacer mis exigencias. Si incumplen cualquiera de los dos plazos, todo el armamento que tengo a mi disposición se volverá contra Coruscant. Naturalmente, la destrucción de esta nave resultará en el inicio inmediato del bombardeo. Si no me obedecen, Coruscant está condenado."

Fin de la transmisión.

-----

Notas del Autor: Originalmente ibaa hacer este capitulo más largo, pero me pareció que quedaba mejor incluir las escenas de Grievous y esperar al proximo capítulo para el desenlace (especialmente porque estoy intentando añadir un capitulo semanalmente). Gracias a Kir Kanos por sus consejos (utiles, finalmente localice los estilos de lucha con sable laser en Wookiepedia) y a ahmaira por sus elogios. Como siempre, invito a que los lectores dejen sus comentarios y críticas.Muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Una Tregua de Treinta Minutos

IV- Una Tregua de Treinta Minutos.

Bail Prestor Organa, representante del planeta Alderaan en el Senado Galáctico, se encontraba en los refugios excavados muy por debajo del edificio gubernamental cuando el comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas de la Confederación lanzó su amenaza. Supo desde el primer momento que Grievous no dudaría en cumplirla. Organa había visto con sus propios ojos la brutalidad que el cyborg estaba dispuesto a emplear para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Mientras los rostros de otros senadores mostraban terror, sorpresa o incluso incomprensión, su ágil mente había empezado a sopesar las limitadas opciones y a trazar un plan de acción para limitar el daño en la medida de lo posible si es que el ataque contra Coruscant llegaba a producirse. Pero antes había que poner fin a la batalla que se libraba en torno a la ciudad planetaria, obligando a los comandantes de la República a interrumpir sus ataques. En menos de tres minutos. Y en ausencia del Canciller, el único miembro del gobierno con autoridad para dar semejante orden era el Vicepresidente.

Tras casi dos minutos de recorrer los pasillos serpenteantes del complejo subterráneo, Organa dió con Mas Amedda. Se encontraba en una estación de comunicaciones, rodeado por un anillo de Guardias del Senado que cerraron el paso al senador con sus vibrolanzas cuando intentó acercarse. Con todo, el movimiento llamó la atención de Amedda que apartó la vista de la pantalla de comunicaciones.

-Mucho me temo que este no es el mejor momento, senador Organa. Por si no lo ha notado, estamos en medio de una pequeña crisis -comentó con voz cargada de tensión tras hacer un gesto para que dejaran pasar al senador.

Tal muestra de emoción era sorprendente en un político con justificada reputación de impávido. Amedda solía ser capaz de digerir las peores noticias sin perder la calma, pero parecía que la posibilidad muy real de ser completamente destruido había sido suficiente para alterarle. La amarga ironía presente en aquellas palabra también era sorprendente. Era cierto que el senador de Alderaan se había distanciado del Canciller y sus consejeros durante el último año, pero el tono de voz del vicepresidente había sido casi abiertamente hostil.

-Estoy al tanto y tengo ciertas ideas que aportar, señor vicepresidente. Pero necesitamos tiempo para ponerlas en acción y...

-Si he acudido a este centro de comunicaciones es para cursar las ordenes oportunas, senador. A pesar del bajo concepto que muchos tienen de mí, no necesito que el Canciller me susurre al oído lo que hay que hacer -replicó Amedda, esta vez con manifiesto malhumor-. Cierto número de capitanes se han negado a reconocer mi autoridad y he tenido que dar instrucciones para que sus naves sean inutilizadas mediante fuego de iones o destruidas, si no queda otro remedio. Dado que la...

Un estridente pitido procedente de su muñeca cortó en seco el discurso del chagriano que inspiró hondo y calló. Los dos políticos y los siempre callados guardias esperaron en completo silencio diez segundos. Veinte. No pasó nada. El vicepresidente volvió a respirar normalmente y se pasó la mano por sus cuernos y cabeza, secándose el sudor.

-Parece que Grievous ha cumplido. Tenemos veintisiete minutos para hacer lo que podamos. Estoy interesado en esas ideas que deseaba aportar, senador Organa -comentó finalmente en tono mucho más controlado y con visible alivio-. Le ruego perdone mi grosería.

Organa asintió, dejando a un lado por el momento el posible deterioro de sus relaciones con la Cancillería. Había preocupaciones más inmediatas, como asegurarse de no ser atomizado en menos de media hora.

-Por supuesto, vicepresidente Amedda. Creo que podemos hacer bastantes cosas para minimizar los daños, si es que los separatistas acaban cumpliendo sus amenazas. En primer lugar, hay que intentar desconectar el escudo planetario. En nuestra actual posición, es peor que inútil. Si es posible, debemos modificar las estaciones emisoras para crear escudos de campo de radio relativamente limitado. Cada una de ellas debería ser capaz de proteger varios distritos, al menos durante un tiempo.

-Hay menos de doscientas estaciones en el planeta y al menos dos docenas han sido destruidas por los ataques rebeldes -replicó el chagriano, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza-. Suponiendo que lo que propone sea posible con el poco tiempo que tenemos, cosa que ignoro, incluso si cada estación protege cien distritos, más del noventa por ciento de este planeta seguirá desprotegido...

-Salvar un diez por ciento es mejor que perderlo todo -afirmó Bail, tajante-. Grievous puede hacer pedazos con un solo golpe el gobierno y buena parte de la cadena de mando de esta República. Lo único que se lo impide es saber que si lo intenta nuestra flota le barrerá del espacio. Es nuestro deber intentar salvar cuanto sea posible en caso de que el enemigo decida tentar su suerte y confiar que nuestros esfuerzos no sean necesarios. Asimismo, sugiero que los millones de naves atracadas en nuestros astropuertos sean militarizadas de inmediato y preparadas para despegues de emergencia.

-¿Una evacuación? Incluso si movilizamos todos los vehículos espaciales de este planeta, sólo lograremos sacar a unos pocos millones. No podemos malgastar el poco tiempo que tenemos de esa manera.

Organa negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada antes de responder.

-No propongo una evacuación. Coloquemos todas esas naves en la alta atmósfera, entre los separatistas y la superficie, con sus escudos a máxima potencia. Pueden ser la muralla que defienda este planeta contra el mal que lo amenaza.

-¿Yates, cargueros y naves de pasajeros contra una flota de guerra? Sería un suicidio, una masacre, una carnicería, Organa -bramó Mas Amedda, tan alterado que sus colas craneales empezaron a temblar.

La respuesta del humano no se produjo de inmediato. El príncipe de Alderaan se esforzó por encontrar un argumento con el que convencer a su recalcitrante interlocutor, pero Amedda le sorprendió al tomar la palabra tras menos de medio minuto de silencio.

-Mucho me temo que tiene razón -dijo con voz resignada-. Mejor esas naves que edificios repletos de civiles. No resistirán mucho tiempo, pero cada disparo que detengan será uno menos para destruir Coruscant. El poco tiempo que consigamos así puede ser una cuestión de vida o muerte para cientos de millones. Acepto su propuesta. Daré las ordenes pertinentes, pero usted se quedará conmigo hasta el final de la batalla, senador. Ambos estamos juntos en esto y compartiremos la misma suerte.

-Encuentro aceptable esa condición, vicepresidente. Ahora hagamos lo que hay que hacer.

-----

Dooku salió de la inconsciencia muy lentamente. Lo primero que supo fue que estaba peligrosamente cansado, muy dolorido y bastante aturdido. Para su sorpresa, no tardó en deducir que también estaba vivo, aunque no lograba recordar porque una cosa así era sorprendente. Su memoria estaba hecha un colador.

Estaba flotando en una oscuridad cálida y aterciopelada que le atontaba, impidiéndole recordar su propia identidad. Y aunque una parte de su ser deseaba dejarse mecer, dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad hasta olvidar sus heridas, su cansancio y a sí mismo, otra parte más poderosa le impulsaba a ponerse en marcha. La única salida parecía ser un distante puntito de luz y con no poco esfuerzo empezó a moverse en esa dirección.

Su movimiento no era físico. Aunque recordaba vagamente haber tenido un cuerpo lleno de dolores y achaques, parecía que lo había perdido al zambullirse en la noche eterna que le rodeaba. Se trataba de un esfuerzo de voluntad. Al desear con fuerza acercarse más a la luz, se desplazaba y el punto empezó a crecer y a hacerse más brillante. Y las sensaciones de dolor y agotamiento crecieron al mismo tiempo.

Se preguntó nuevamente si no sería mejor dejarse llevar, pero había recuperado algunas piezas perdidas. Y una de esas piezas le dio la certeza de que la oscuridad era algo temible, un enemigo traicionero del que sólo se podía huir. Redobló sus esfuerzos y se acercó hasta donde la luz era tan intensa que parecía abrasarle. Nuevos fragmentos de sus recuerdos cayeron en su sitio: emociones, imágenes inconexas e información sin demasiado sentido.

Al mismo borde de la luz, que ahora era una gran esfera de resplandor cegador, las dudas y miedos le asaltaron por tercera vez. Permanecer tan cerca de la luz resultaba casi doloroso. Si se acercaba más corría peligro de arder, de ser consumido. La negrura a la que había dado la espalda era acogedora, apacible, tranquila. Al final, supo que se trataba de una elección. ¿Ser un cobarde y optar por la seguridad o ser un valiente y dar un salto de fe? Sólo había una respuesta posible a esa pregunta.

Un último impulso enérgico lanzó a Dooku dentro de la luz. Fue como caer por un abismo de hielo y fuego. Un error, una desviación mínima, podía destruirle por completo. Pero se mantuvo firme y avanzó en la línea que separaba el frío del calor. Las fuerzas enfrentadas bramaron encolerizadas por su osadía e intentaron destruirle, pero la escarcha apagó las llamas que intentaban quemarle y el infierno desatado caldeó los vientos gélidos que trataron de congelarle. Y Dooku siguió cayendo, sin que los elementos enfrentados llegasen a tocarle y recuperando más y más de su antiguo ser a cada segundo. Y, finalmente, Dooku llegó al fondo del abismo.

Abrió sus ojos. Lo que vio no le gustó nada, pero eso era comprensible dado que lo que vio fue un campo de luz extremadamente mortal flotando peligrosamente cerca de tu cara. Y el que manejaba el arma era un enemigo con muchas y excelentes razones para quererle muerto. Prudentemente decidió permanecer inmóvil y callado.

-Queda arrestado en nombre del Senado Galáctico, conde Dooku, por crímenes de alta traición, de guerra, contra la Orden Jedi y por su participación en el asesinato del Canciller Palpatine -anunció Obi-Wan Kenobi con voz solemne-. ¿Tiene algo que alegar?

El conde intentó responder, pero el paso del aire por su garganta le produjo un dolor tan grande que su respuesta se convirtió en un gemido de dolor. Era como si algo le hubiera dejado la garganta en carnes vivas. Finalmente, el Sith logró pronunciar un par de palabras comprensibles que hicieron que la mueca de perplejidad de Kenobi se agrandara.

Dooku había dicho "Me rindo".

De todas las respuestas posibles, una rendición tan anticlimática era una de las más decepcionantes. Sin ironía, sin desafiantes bravatas, sin un orgulloso silencio. Solamente resignación y una simple admisión de derrota. A cierto nivel, la parte de Kenobi que disfrutaba con la aventura y con la gloria que esta proporcionaba se sintió defraudada.

-No podemos dejarle vivir, maestro. Es un traidor, un asesino y un Sith -dijo Anakin. El tono en que lo dijo era una confusa mezcla de rabia, frustración, odio, pena y dolor. No se podía dudar de la sinceridad de aquellas palabras y eso hizo que Kenobi mirase de reojo a su antiguo discípulo. Lo que vio le llenó de consternación.

El joven Skywalker se había puesto nuevamente en pie y aunque sus ojos brillaban con las lagrimas derramadas por el difunto Canciller, su expresión era una de puro odio. Su presencia en la Fuerza era un torbellino descendente de emociones negativas, emociones que le estaban empujando hacia el Lado Oscuro.

Por su parte, Dooku estaba sinceramente aterrado. Sólo ahora estaba empezando a comprender lo cerca que le había rozado la muerte y al parecer Skywalker estaba decidido a enviarle de nuevo a la oscuridad. Con carácter permanente. No dudaba ni por un momento la capacidad del Jedi para hacerlo, sobre todo porque una de las imágenes más nítidas de la visión que había desencadenado su batalla con Palpatine había sido su propia decapitación. No obstante, reprimió con dureza el impulso de alejarse. Sus miembros cansados y heridos no le llevarían muy lejos.

Y si había que morir, mejor morir con dignidad. Contra toda esperanza, había salvado a toda la galaxia de un mal abyecto e insidioso. Una buena muerte era lo menos que se merecía. Y, con un poco de suerte y la ayuda de Kenobi, todavía viviría para ver un nuevo día.

-Tu dolor nubla tu buen juicio, Anakin. Los Jedi no somos verdugos. Somos los guardianes de la paz y la justicia.

-¡La paz¡La justicia¡Los Sith son el enemigo de todo eso! Matan, traicionan y corrompen para alcanzar sus miserables deseos. Y él sabía todo eso cuando se convirtió en uno de ellos. Vendió su alma por poder -denunció el caballero, hablando como a ladridos, mientras usaba la Fuerza para hacer que su sable láser volara hasta su mano.

Aunque no levantó el arma ni la activó, Kenobi se preparó para hacer lo inimaginable. Defender a un Sith del ataque de su antiguo alumno.

-Recapacita, Anakin. Debe ser juzgado por el Senado y el Consejo se encargará de que se haga justicia. No debes...

-Bonitas palabras, maestro, pero el Senado es un nido de corrupción en el que esta escoria tiene aliados. Puede evitar el castigo durante años con una maraña legal. Ha pasado antes y pasará ahora. En cuanto al Consejo... -el joven Skywalker lanzó una carcajada burlona, antes de continuar con voz cargada de veneno-. El Consejo, a pesar de su supuesta sabiduría, no ha podido evitar la decadencia de la República, el retorno de los Sith, la guerra que está haciendo pedazos toda esta galaxia y la muerte del único hombre capaz de enmendar los errores.

Obi-Wan no respondió, pero cuando Anakin dio un paso en dirección a Dooku cruzó una línea invisible. El sable de Kenobi se interpuso entre su amigo y su presa.

-Hazte a un lado, maestro Jedi. Si verdaderamente desea mi muerte, es demasiado poderoso para que puedas detenerle -dijo inesperadamente el conde, con voz entrecortada pero sin que su rostro diera muestras del suplicio que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra-. Pero si esta es mi hora final, deseo morir de pie, como corresponde a un noble de la casa de Serenno. Deseo morir mirando a mi asesino a los ojos en mis últimos instantes de vida. Y deseo que mi verdugo lo haga sabiendo que mi muerte marca su definitiva caída al Lado Oscuro.

En respuesta, Anakin activó su espada y levantó la hoja. El resplandor azul reveló un débil matiz amarillento en sus ojos azules.

-----

Notas del Autor: De nuevo un capitulo que debía ser más largo y completar la acción de la Batalla de Coruscant, pero dificultades con la vida real y el deseo de ajustarme a la frecuencia semanal que ya he mencionado me han llevado a cortarlo de nuevo. En lo positivo, con este capítulo mi historia se convierte en una de la decena en español con más de diez mil palabras (trampa, ya lo se, puesto que estas notas añaden un par de cientos de palabras). Gracias a Kir Kanos por sus elogios y renuevo la invitación a comentar que hago cada capitulo.


	5. Entre las Brumas de la Incertidumbre

V- Entre las Brumas de la Incertidumbre.

El rostro del Conde no mostró signo alguno de temor, a pesar de los movimientos claramente amenazadores de Skywalker. Para el joven Jedi esto resultaba vagamente irritante, sobre todo porque instantes antes el miedo había sido la emoción dominante en el corazón del Sith, pero aparentemente este había sabido controlarse, lo que demostraba que podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde. Y reconocer que su enemigo tenía una virtud, cualquier virtud, le enfurecía.

Deseaba hacer pedazos al Conde. Hacerle sufrir lo mismo que Palpatine había sufrido. Destrozarle en cuerpo y alma antes de acabar con su vida. Contra semejantes deseos y las emociones que los generaban, la pequeña parte del caballero que intentaba ser razonable poco podía hacer. Y hasta esa pequeña parte opinaba que la actitud altanera de Dooku era inaceptable.

También era inaceptable el que su maestro, su amigo, su hermano estuviese claramente dispuesto a cortarle el paso. ¿Es que para Obi-Wan era más importante ser sumiso al Consejo que la amistad con su alumno? Teniendo en cuenta que había dado la espalda a Dooku y tenía su sable listo para detener el de Anakin, parecía ser que sí.

-Anakin. ¡Tus ojos! -dijo finalmente el maestro Jedi, rompiendo el momento de tenso silencio.

Skywalker se llevó la mano a la cara por reflejo, pero no notó nada raro al tacto. Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que estaba siendo traicionado, pero la desechó al instante. Obi-Wan no había aprovechado el segundo de distracción para atacar y era demasiado honorable (y demasiado apegado a las directrices del Código) para recurrir a tretas tan rastreras. Además, en su voz había habido una sincera preocupación, además de evidente alarma. Equivocado o no, Kenobi seguía siendo un amigo. No podía, no debía y no quería olvidar eso.

Sin embargo, eso no respondía la pregunta evidente. ¿Qué había visto Obi-Wan en sus ojos? El joven Jedi los notaba ligeramente irritados, debido a las lagrimas que acababa de derramar, pero su visión era clara y nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Es decir, nada salvo lo que había sorprendido tanto a su mentor y amigo. Se debatió durante unos instantes entre el orgullo y la incertidumbre, antes de bajar ligeramente su hoja y preguntar, casi con timidez:

-¿Qué les pasa a mis ojos?

Pero antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera decir nada, se oyó la voz, débil pero clara, del conde Dooku. El noble seguía en el suelo, rascando con suavidad el tejido cauterizado de su muñeca derecha, pero la confusión y el miedo se habían desvanecido. Su mirada tenía la dureza y la claridad de una gema corusca.

-El Lado Oscuro asoma en tus ojos, joven Skywalker. Cada palmo de este lugar rezuma poder tenebroso y sin siquiera darte cuenta estas absorbiéndolo. Tu odio, tu miedo, tu rabia te hacen fuerte, Skywalker, pero te han puesto en el borde mismo de un pozo sin fondo. Dos sendas se abren ante ti y tu decisión en este momento marcará tu destino el resto de tus días. Escoge, y escoge bien o lo lamentarás.

-----

Dooku contuvo a duras penas un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que el caballero palidecía ligeramente. Hablar había sido una jugada con un cierto peligro, pero Kenobi había abierto una brecha en la obstinación que había acorazado la mente del más joven de los presentes. En lugar de reavivar la furia de Skywalker, su dardo verbal había logrado sembrar la duda y el miedo en la mente de su rival con unas pocas palabras bien escogidas. Ni el propio Sidious hubiera podido hacerlo mejor.

Ahora, el Conde empezaba a ver lo que había atraído de tal modo a su amo. El jovenzuelo podía ser muchas cosas, quizás incluso el Elegido de las antiguas profecías Jedi, pero no era emocionalmente estable. Estaba cargado de inseguridades, aunque ocultaba estas debajo de una gruesa capa de fanfarronería y temeridad. Y, para colmo, era más un hombre de acción que de erudición. En definitiva, la palabra que mejor le definía era maleable.

-¿Puedo sentarme? Estoy cansado y dolorido. No quiero seguir en esta postura humillante si no es necesario -preguntó a los dos Jedi, que habían abandonado su duelo de miradas para dedicarle toda su atención.

Tras unos instantes, Kenobi asintió casi imperceptiblemente y lentamente Dooku se enderezó, adoptando una clásica posición de meditación con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre el regazo. Vio de reojo como el joven Skywalker agarraba con más fuerza su arma, todavía activa, pero el adolescente no avanzó. Tenía miedo. Bien. El miedo podía ser una carta útil si se manejaba bien. Sus comentarios le habían asustado y el miedo le hacía predecible.

En cambio, Kenobi... Hasta ahora, el padawan de su padawan estaba siendo una pequeña decepción. Había dado la espalda a un enemigo y eso había sido una imprudencia, con o sin rendición, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de objetos utilizables como armas que había al alcance de la mano. No había usado su autoridad para poner en su lugar a un subordinado claramente al borde de la rebelión abierta. Y, sin embargo, el señor de Serenno seguía notando que había más de lo que se detectaba a simple vista. Él era el importante, el que debía ser convencido de la sinceridad del Conde. Y Dooku no estaba del todo seguro de como lograr eso.

Había trazado el bosquejo de un plan. Ahora que la bomba de relojería Skywalker había sido desactivada, nada amenazaba su vida de forma inmediata, excluyendo algún posible desastre incontrolable. Podía permitirse el lujo de pensar que el resto de su vida no iban a ser unos segundos, valorar sus opciones.

¿Cuáles eran esas opciones¿Cuáles eran viables¿Cuáles razonables? No muchas, evidentemente. Su mandato como jefe de estado de la Confederación estaba terminando, cosa que no le molestaba en exceso, y su supervivencia pasaba por convertirse en un prisionero de la República, idea que seguía resultándole muy desagradable.

Sin el Canciller como cómplice, iba a ser imposible ocultar su participación en algunas de las operaciones militares más discutibles de la Confederación. Aún con todos sus recursos, aún usando cada resorte y recurso político, un juicio en tales términos sólo podía tener un resultado inaceptable. La gravedad de sus acciones eliminaba cualquier otra posibilidad. Si las cosas llegaban a ese extremo, Dooku estaba decidido a revelar la verdad y aceptar con estoicismo el castigo. No iba a manchar el honor de su casa con corruptelas políticas que solo podían retrasar levemente lo inevitable.

Por fortuna, había otra opción. Un pacto entre caballeros. La mejor baza de su pobre baraja era ser el último depositario vivo del conocimiento de los Sith. Una promesa de colaboración plena quizás fuese suficiente para salvar su vida y su dignidad. También era posible que el Consejo recomendase su ejecución de todas formas, para poner fin de una vez a sus enemigos ancestrales, pero era una posibilidad remota.

Después de todo, tanto los Sith como los Jedi habían estado al borde de la aniquilación no una, sino muchas veces. Siempre habían sobrevivido.

Y si las palabras de Yoda en Vjun habían sido sinceras...

-----

Con la mirada de Dooku fijada en sus ojos, en medio del silencio sepulcral de la habitación, Obi-Wan casi creía poder escuchar el ruido de los engranajes que giraban dentro de la cabeza del Conde. Ahí dentro había una maquina que calculaba con precisión cada movimiento y cada palabra. Teniendo en cuenta las muchas incógnitas de la situación, el maestro Jedi lo encontraba preocupante. Por fortuna, había una manera muy sencilla de eliminar esas incógnitas y sin duda Tyranus comprendía que era conveniente hablar. Así pues, Kenobi formuló la pregunta que le había obsesionado durante los últimos minutos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

-Esta batalla y el secuestro del Canciller era un elemento esencial en un plan de más amplio alcance preparado por Darth Sidious, con mi colaboración. Cuando descubrí, hace unos minutos, que los verdaderos planes de Sidious incluían mi eliminación, acudí a enfrentarme a él.

La respuesta había sido clara, concisa y confirmaba muchas de las sorpresas del propio Kenobi, pero estaba claro que seguía habiendo mucho oculto. Era la verdad, nada más que la verdad, pero no toda la verdad. Una estrategia clásica usada por las grandes familias de la galaxia en sus constantes conspiraciones. Tradicional, pero nada sofisticada, lo que sugería que el Conde estaba dispuesto a colaborar, pero no a poner las cosas demasiado fáciles.

-Respecto a esos planes de más largo alcance...

-A corto plazo, poder absoluto sobre la República, la ilegalización o destrucción de la Orden Jedi usando los pretextos más convenientes y mi eliminación como aprendiz. Más adelante, la transformación de la República en una monarquía absoluta Sith, apoyándose en los elementos más ambiciosos de las fuerzas armadas, y la imposición de su dogma en toda la galaxia, para poner fin al conflicto y poder entregarle a su heredero una galaxia plenamente sometida.

-¿Poner fin al conflicto? -repitió Obi-Wan, con evidente confusión.

-El verdadero conflicto, Obi Wan Kenobi, no esta guerra de opereta que es y ha sido desde el principio una distracción para la chusma y una manera de manteneros débiles y ocupados. La verdadera guerra, la guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, es algo glorioso y terrible que dura ya mil años. ¿Poder, riquezas, gloria? Esas son las ambiciones efímeras de seres mezquinos, polvo al viento y nada más. Sólo la Fuerza es indestructible y eterna.

-Suficiente. Me hago a la idea -cortó el maestro Jedi, ligeramente sorprendido por el fanatismo de las palabras de Dooku.

Nada de cuanto sabía sobre el noble le había vaticinado esa faceta, pero Kenobi había participado en misiones diplomáticas por media galaxia y sabía reconocer a esa clase concreta de desquiciado. Y tratar con fanáticos siempre era complicado. Kenobi se sentía aislado en terreno inestable, con una tribu de incógnitas listas para caer sobre él. Y la peor de todas era la posibilidad de que el anciano siguiera siendo un peligro.

-¿Cómo...?

-No, esto no puede seguir así. Es inaceptable -interrumpió el Conde, negando con la cabeza-. Estoy a vuestra merced y mi vida vale tanto como los secretos que poseo y deseáis conocer, pero si nos quedamos disertando aquí nuestras vidas no valdrán nada. Supongo que si puedo demostrar mi sinceridad y buena disposición sobre este punto, podremos dejar este lugar y seguir nuestra conversación en condiciones más favorables¿de acuerdo?

Anakin dio un paso adelante y, a juzgar por la ira que seguía quemándole el alma, no era precisamente para hacer una aportación constructiva a una conversación racional. Obi Wan cortó la intervención con un gesto, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

El maestro, que estaba rumiando las palabras de Dooku en busca de trampas o engaños, notó a pesar de esto el pequeño brote de desengaño y rencor procedente de su joven amigo. Iban a tener que charlar largo y tendido cuando salieran de esta, definitivamente, y quizás abandonar durante unos meses la violencia del frente le viniese bien a Anakin.

No obstante, había un momento para cada cosa y lo principal en aquel era decidir que hacer con el conde Dooku. El que hubiera tomado la iniciativa de forma tan imperiosa podía interpretarse como una reacción natural en alguien tan altanero, pero también podía ser síntoma de una creciente impaciencia, lo que apoyaría su historia. Por lo tanto, Kenobi acabo asintiendo muy ligeramente y dijo:

-De acuerdo. Bajo la condición que usted mismo ha marcado.

-Excelente -respondió el Conde que cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y puso cara de concentración antes de seguir hablando-. Yo, Dooku de Serenno, juro por mi honor y mi vida, y por el nombre de mi casa, ayudaros a vosotros, caballeros Jedi Skywalker y Kenobi, a abandonar esta nave con vida y en libertad, sin reservas o resistencia mientras no haya peligro claro e inmediato para mi propia vida. Así lo juro. ¿Es suficiente?

Kenobi asintió de nuevo, ligeramente asombrado. Dooku había levantado las barreras que protegían su mente, una defensa instintiva en los seres sensibles a la Fuerza que muy pocos eran capaces de controlar conscientemente. No lo había hecho del todo, justo lo suficiente para que no hubiera dudas sobre la veracidad de su solemne juramento. Volviéndose hacia Anakin en busca de confirmación, vio que el odio de Skywalker hacia el cabecilla Separatista seguía intacto y apenas reprimido, pero que no había ninguna duda sobre las palabras del Conde.

-Es suficiente.

-Maravilloso. En tal caso, caballeros, creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos preparemos para abandonar la nave.

-----

Notas: Un poco pobre, pero después de varias semanas de bloqueo estaba impaciente por quitarme de encima este capitulo. No es probable que añada nada nuevo hasta Julio, después de la temporada de examenes. Salud a todos y que la Fuerza os acompañe.


	6. Algunas Miradas Ajenas

VI- Algunas Miradas Ajenas.

**Sala de Reuniones, Acorazado Estelar _Temible_**

**Orbita Baja sobre Coruscant**

**24 minutos para la Hora Límite**

-Con el debido respeto, vicepresidente, opino que ceder al chantaje es un grave error. Si permitimos que se vaya, habremos añadido una nueva arma al arsenal de los Separatistas, un arma que podría costarnos la guerra. Ningún planeta, ni siquiera Coruscant vale tanto -dijo el Almirante Erassim kel Trachta, gobernador militar de Coruscant, a la imagen de Mas Amedda.

Desde la perspectiva del militar, la peculiar reunión estaba teniendo lugar a bordo de la nave insignia de la flota de defensa de Coruscant y el era el único presente en carne y hueso. El resto eran solo proyecciones holográficas creadas mediante los milagros de la tecnología, meras representaciones de los verdaderos individuos situados en puntos muy distantes del planeta o en otras naves en orbita en torno al mismo.

Sin embargo, la distancia no era un obstáculo para la comunicación holográfica y las reacciones a su declaración no se hicieron esperar. Mas Amedda enarcó una ceja de forma ominosa y Jocasta Nu, la representante de la Orden Jedi en ausencia de miembros del Consejo, endureció todavía más su expresión, pero al final fue C34-Lan "Tirofijo", un soldado clon que de alguna manera había ascendido hasta el rango de Almirante y que en ausencia de los generales Skywalker y Kenobi comandaba la Quinta Flota, quién respondió.

-No puedo negar que mi colega tiene al menos parte de razón. Sabemos y Grievous también sabe que Coruscant es un caso especial. Creo que el peligro de volver a sufrir un chantaje como este es pequeño. En mi opinión, el verdadero peligro es dejar que Grievous escape. Si atacamos ahora, podemos acabar con la cabeza pensante del ejercito de la Confederación. Sin embargo, es casi seguro que Coruscant sufrirá daños muy considerables a no ser que el enemigo se rinda al perder a su líder.

-¿Es posible que pase eso? -preguntó Amedda, claramente interesado.

-Posible, pero improbable. Los capitanes rebeldes, especialmente los Neimoidianos, se sentirán tentados, pero es probable que Grievous haya sellado sus ordenes en los ordenadores centrales de todas sus naves ante semejante posibilidad. Sabemos que desconfía de la lealtad de todos sus subordinados. Así, si las ordenes han sido selladas y la tripulación intenta rendirse, los droides de seguridad de a bordo les eliminarán y ejecutarán las ordenes por su cuenta. Si optamos por usar la fuerza, el escenario más probable es que gran parte del planeta sea arrasada. Pese a esto, aconsejo atacar. Grievous es peligroso y si escapa, esta guerra puede prolongarse durante mucho tiempo. Debemos escoger entre un pequeño mal ahora o un gran mal más tarde.

-No debemos, almirantes. Debo. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si estarían tan dispuestos a hablar de sacrificio si estuvieran conmigo en la superficie. ¿El insigne representante de la Orden Jedi tiene algo que añadir¿Alguna razón más con la que convencerme para cometer un suicidio político? -replicó el chagriano.

La Gran Bibliotecaria Nu miró con cierta sorpresa la imagen del alterado político chagriano, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. La compostura del vicepresidente se estaba deshaciendo a ojos vistas y prefería no hacer perder los nervios al jefe de estado en funciones de la Republica.

-Hay algunas cosas que he notado que quisiera aportar, sí. De acuerdo con los diagramas que hemos visto antes, Grievous está disponiendo a sus fuerzas en una formación que recuerda al Asedio de Amosiv por el caudillo Hutt Murga el Negro, hace mil cuatrocientos años. Si estoy en lo cierto, cuando llegue el momento de retirarse, mantendrá algunas de sus naves orientadas hacia el planeta con todas las baterías de armamento cargadas al máximo y usará sus naves de mayor potencia para remolcar a estas mediante rayos tractores. De este modo, puede seguir amenazando el planeta hasta estar más allá del perímetro defensivo del escudo. Y las brechas del escudo son puntos débiles que puede explotar incluso después de eso.

Tirofijo y Trachta intercambiaron miradas y al final el clon asintió. La teoría aportada por la bibliotecaria se correspondía con el análisis realizado por los propios estrategas militares.

-¿Algo más?

-En efecto. Aunque acabar con el general Grievous y el conde Dooku sería una gran victoria, no hay garantías de que eso vaya a permitirnos derrotar a la Confederación. Y no debemos olvidar que a bordo de la Mano Invisible hay tres personajes muy querido. La muerte del canciller Palpatine sería un desastre. Perder además al maestro Kenobi y al caballero Skywalker sería un golpe tremendo para nuestra organización y una tragedia para la galaxia entera.

-Dado que están en manos del general, podemos darlos por muertos tanto si dejamos que Grievous se retire como si atacamos, si es que siguen vivos a estas alturas.

-Siguen vivos, almirante Trachta, estoy absolutamente segura. Y no estoy segura de que hayan caído en manos enemigas. Todos sabemos que Grievous es un asesino presuntuoso, que disfruta mostrando los trofeos de sus crímenes. ¿Por qué no ha mostrado a la galaxia el rostro ensangrentado o los cuerpos sin vida de dos de los más grandes héroes de esta República? Creo que es posible que sigan vivos y en libertad a bordo de...

La imagen de la vieja Jedi se desvaneció en un estallido de estática sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo al resto. Tras unos instantes de confusión en el que se pidieron explicaciones a gritos, alguien pasó a Amedda una nota que el político leyó de una sola mirada.

-Me notifican que una fuerza compuesta por varias divisiones droides ha conseguido atravesar el perímetro del escudo del Sector Uno a través de la Infraciudad y que el Templo Jedi está siendo atacado. Los observadores señalan que los escudos del Templo han sido alzados, pero que se aprecian ciertos daños en las antenas de telecomunicaciones. Ya se han enviado a la zona de combate a nuevos efectivos y la situación estará pronto bajo control. Podemos volver a lo importante.

-Debemos decidir que vamos a hacer, señor vicepresidente.

-Ya esta decidido, almirante. La maestra Nu ha hecho algunas observaciones que me han convencido de que intentar destruir a Grievous ahora sería un error. Abriremos un corredor para que salgan las naves enemigas, pero nuestras fuerzas se mantendrán listas para responder a cualquier ataque. En cuanto el enemigo esté más allá del campo defensivo, este será restablecido y ustedes tendrán su oportunidad para liquidar a ese maldito criminal. Además, obrando de esta manera damos tiempo a esos dos Jedi para escapar, suponiendo que sigan vivos y en libertad.

Los dos almirantes asintieron. Tirofijo con la obediencia automática a la autoridad que había sido grabada en los genes de todo el ejercito clon, Trachta con expresión tensa que dejaba clara sus reservas sobre las ordenes recibidas.

-----

**Cabina, Odisea Espacial _Gusano de Arena_**

**En algún lugar del Borde Exterior**

**24 minutos para la Hora Límite**

Las naves espaciales de la serie Odisea Espacial eran vehículos individuales de calidad relativamente baja, diseñados para clientes de clase media con deseos de presumir de nave propia. De puro débiles sus pantallas deflectoras parecían hechas de papel, sus sensores eran de muy corto alcance y su computadora de navegación era tan lenta que llevaba días trazar cualquier viaje de más de cien años luz. El Gusano de Arena era, en definitiva, una nave espacial apenas digna del nombre, idéntica a cientos de millones de naves similares diseminadas por el espacio estelar.

Y el único pasajero de la nave había escogido el modelo precisamente por eso, porque se trataba de una nave corriente y muy discreta. En su momento, su lentitud no le había parecido importante, pues trazaba sus planes a largo plazo y rara vez sentía prisa. Por desgracia, en aquellos momentos estaba sintiendo prisa. Y mucha.

La navecilla estaba en una orbita alta en torno a un planeta que brillaba como una gigantesca esmeralda verde suspendida en medio de la negrura del espacio. Un planeta agonizante, que hasta hacía muy poco había tenido por color dominante el pardo de los desiertos y el gris de las montañas pobladas. El resplandor esmeraldino era la manifestación visible de la muerte de un mundo entero. Y tal agonía producía aullidos en la Fuerza, lamentos de dolor que muchos eran capaces de oír incluso en distantes sistemas planetarios.

Aquello era lo que preocupaba al solitario tripulante del Gusano de Arena, único superviviente y verdugo del mundo moribundo. Había confiado en que la Sombra acallase los gritos, pero mientras disfrutaba de la hermosura de su obra, había sentido la retirada imprevista de la Sombra. Sospechaba que eso quería decir que el Otro, cuya presencia había sentido algunas veces, había sido destruido de alguna manera en algún lugar. Un posible obstáculo menos, pero su desaparición había ocasionado una preocupación mucho más grave e inmediata.

Si los autoproclamados Guerreros de la Luz notaban lo que estaba sucediendo y acudían a investigarlo, sería descubierto. Sus largos años de trabajo, su recién ganado poderío... todo quedaría reducido a nada. El pitido del ordenador al completar los complejos cálculos necesarios para saltar al hiperespacio le tranquilizó. Minutos después, el Gusano de Arena desaparecía sin ser visto en dirección al planeta resplandeciente, Coruscant. Tras el rato de preocupación, el piloto de la nave se permitió una discreta sonrisa al pensar en las posibilidades que se le presentaban.

-----

**Nivel 0 (Azotea), Mega-bloque 243**

**Distrito del Templo, Coruscant**

**17 minutos para la Hora Límite**

Los clones se afanaban ensamblando el centro de mando móvil con su eficacia y rapidez habituales. Cinco minutos antes, el suelo en el que estaban instalando su equipo había estado en manos separatistas, lleno de robotanques disparando contra el Templo Jedi. Esos mismos robotanques eran ahora chatarra incandescente. Los artilleros de las cañoneras habían hecho un trabajo sobresaliente, utilizando la fuerza justa para pulverizar las maquinas de guerra sin dañar la estructura de la enorme edificación. Y en una sola pasada.

Una vez terminada la tarea de los soldados, los ingenieros habían empezado a trabajar: desplegando las antenas que convertían el centro en un nexo secundario de comunicaciones, colocando los proyectores holográficos que permitían un seguimiento en tiempo real de toda la batalla y activando los pequeños generadores de escudo que protegían el conjunto. Esa energía aparentemente inagotable era uno de los argumentos de aquellos que postulaban que los clones no merecían ser considerados seres racionales. Aunque humanos en apariencia y desde un punto de vista biológico, eran engendrados por medios artificiales, creados y criados para la guerra. Para algunos, eso hacía que los soldados de la República no fuesen mejores que los guerreros mecánicos de la Confederación. Maquinas, de carne y hueso, pero maquinas a fin de cuentas.

Para mantener tranquilos a esos grupos radicales se había impedido que los clones alcanzasen los puestos superiores del escalafón militar, con sólo un puñado de excepciones. Los puestos de alta responsabilidad se habían cubierto con miembros de grandes familias deseosas de consolidar su reputación con gloria militar y, por supuesto, con los heroicos caballeros Jedi, obviando que las habilidades sobrenaturales de los Jedi eran más útiles en operaciones de pequeña escala y misiones de infiltración que en la dirección de ejércitos enteros.

A pesar de esto, muchos Jedi habían demostrado ser sorprendentemente capaces después de aprender las lecciones básicas del arte de la guerra. Algunos habían alcanzado la fama a escala galáctica gracias a sus proezas en el campo de batalla, convirtiéndose en héroes de las masas. Los dos maestros Jedi que hablaban tranquilamente en el interior de una de las aeronaves militares estaban entre los mejor conocidos, aunque sin alcanzar los niveles de popularidad del gran Kenobi. Ellos eran los lideres nominales de la operación, pero después de comprobar que el Templo no corría mayor peligro, habían dejado al mando a los oficiales clones. Tenían cosas más importantes que discutir.

Uno de los maestros era un hombre de gran estatura, gesto severo y piel oscura. Se trataba de Mace Windu considerado por muchos como el más poderoso caballero Jedi de su generación y que en sus campañas en la región de las Colonias había demolido metódicamente toda una serie de mundos-fortaleza de los rebeldes. Esto se correspondía bien con algunos aspectos altamente peculiares de su pasado y su personalidad que le distinguían de sus hermanos, como su incorregible amor por la lucha. Esta faceta de su carácter había preocupado y mucho a sus instructores Jedi, que habían sido incapaces de eliminarla. Recientemente, con el retorno de los Sith y la guerra, este aspecto había salido nuevamente a la luz y no pocos aficionados a las teorías conspirativas habían empezado a rumorear que era un servidor secreto del Lado Oscuro e incluso un adorador de los antiguos Señores Sith.

El interlocutor de Windu era una criatura alienígena de tamaño diminuto, piel verdosa y avanzada edad, delatada por sus profundas arrugas y el bastón con el que jugueteaba mientras hablaba con su colega. Era, por supuesto, el legendario Yoda cuyo aspecto frágil hacía que muchos no terminasen de creerse que era un guerrero casi tan peligroso como Windu, a pesar de ser famoso en toda la galaxia. Y si el humano era la encarnación del perfecto guerrero Jedi, el alienígena representaba el papel del sabio y erudito gracias a la experiencia ganada a lo largo de su larga vida.

-Una senda de destino perfectamente oculta a nuestra visión. Treinta años. ¡Treinta años¿Cómo es posible una cosa así? -preguntó Windu, mostrando con la inusual emoción presente en su voz lo mucho que le habían afectado las revelaciones de los últimos minutos.

-Más grande de los que nos atrevíamos a temer nuestra ceguera ha sido. Y más habilidoso de lo que esperábamos ha sido nuestro enemigo -sentenció Yoda con expresión tan preocupada como la de su amigo-. Lo que ha acontecido ignoramos, pero mayores son mis esperanzas ahora que desde el comienzo de la guerra. ¿Algo te dice tu inusual habilidad?

-No he tenido ocasión de meditar en los últimos minutos. Un momento, por favor -comentó Windu, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para acceder a su "inusual habilidad", como la había descrito Yoda, el poder de ver los "puntos de fractura" y las lineas del destino, un don sumamente inusual y valioso pero dificil de manejar, un poder que había marcado la anomala trayectoria de Mace Windu.

Aquella vez, Windu tuvo dificultades para obtener una imagen clara de la situación. La oscuridad ya no le obstaculizaba, pero el futuro... el futuro era ahora una cosa confusa, un amasijo de posibilidades y potenciales. Un destino había dejado de estar escrito en piedra y ahora quedaba poca cosa que Mace pudiera reconocer.

-Todo es caos, confusión y duda. Lo único que sé con certeza es que nuestro destino, el destino de nuestra Orden, el destino de la galaxia entera sigue descansando sobre los hombros de Skywalker. Él es nuestro punto de fractura.

-Eso temía. Uno tocado por el Lado Oscuro la clave del mañana es. Presiento que graves pruebas nos aguardan todavia.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tendremos que tener cuidado a la hora de tratar con Skywalker. Yo también lo he sentido antes. La intensidad de su dolor, de su rabia y de su odio es pavorosa.

-Sí. Con cuidado, con prudencia, obrar debemos. De lo contrario...

-----

Notas del Autor: He vuelto y espero que este capitulo merezca la pena después de mis examenes. Gracias a ahmaira y Kir Kanos por sus comentarios, que me dan el impulso para seguir adelante. Hasta el proximo capitulo y que la Fuerza os acompañe.


	7. Sacrificios y Temores

VII- Sacrificios y Temores.

**Corredor 162, Cubierta 12, Nave Insignia Separatista Mano Invisible**

**Orbita Baja sobre Coruscant**

**16 minutos para la Hora Límite**

R2-D2 no era un cobarde. De hecho, el androide astro-mecánico había participado en casi tantas acciones de combate como su amo y en una galaxia con menos prejuicios se hubiera reconocido que sus prodigiosas habilidades mecánicas habían contribuido y no poco a la formidable lista de enemigos derribados acumulada por su dueño y compañero. En realidad, el pequeño robot blanquiazulado había hecho más por la República que muchos héroes condecorados.

Por supuesto, se suponía que un droide no debería ser cobarde. Después de todo eran maquinas diseñadas y programadas para realizar ciertas tareas. A diferencia de los androides de protocolo, los astro-mecánicos ni tenían forma humana, ni necesitaban personalidad para cumplir su función. Pero el caso era que hasta el más elemental de los droides disponía de capacidad para procesar información muchos miles de veces más velozmente que el sistema nervioso de cualquier forma de vida inteligente.

Con semejante capacidad era inevitable que tarde o temprano todo droide no sometido a borrados de memoria periódicos desarrollase una identidad propia, construida a base de imitar a las criaturas orgánicas con las que interactuaba. Y R2-D2 no había sufrido ningún lavado de memoria y aunque solo había existido durante unas pocas décadas, había experimentado más que muchos droides con siglos de existencia. Su personalidad estaba extremadamente desarrollada y aunque seguía disponiendo de un potente intelecto, también conocía las emociones. Había experimentado la alegría, la frustración, el aburrimiento y, claro esta, el miedo. Lo cual no quería decir que fuese un cobarde.

Pero su solitaria travesía por los corredores desiertos de la enorme nave de guerra de la Confederación le estaba poniendo bastante nervioso. Era una criatura inteligente y como casi todas las criaturas inteligentes, el androide temía la perspectiva del fin de su existencia. Y minutos antes había escapado por muy poco a la destrucción total a manos de dos superdroides de combate. Y sabía cuales eran las posibilidades de sufrir un nuevo ataque y las posibilidades de que un segundo encuentro tuviera un resultado muy distinto.

Un cierto desasosiego parecía bastante justificado, la verdad.

Si R2-D2 hubiera estado en situación de elegir, hubiera preferido permanecer en la muy relativa tranquilidad del hangar, pero sus ordenes habían cambiado. Obi-Wan Kenobi había contactado con él minutos antes a través del enlace-comunicador y cuando el droide había informado que los vapuleados cazas de los Jedi eran irreparables, Kenobi había ordenado al droide reunirse con ellos en la torre dorsal trasera del crucero rebelde.

En consecuencia, R2-D2 estaba siendo prudente, moviéndose con lentitud por pasadizos secundarios en dirección a los elevadores que representaban la única vía de ascenso a la torre. A pesar de sus carencias en lo relativo a armamento, el droide tenía excelentes sensores, dispositivos lo bastante sensibles como para captar las insignificantes vibraciones que podían delatar fallos en los motores de una nave. Detectó desde una gran distancia el resonar rítmico y metálico de pasos contra los suelos de duracero. Pasos que sonaban desde un punto más adelantado de su ruta prevista.

En lugar de arriesgarse a ser detectado, Erredós retrocedió sigilosamente. Un conveniente puerto de conexión en la pared le dio una oportunidad mucho más segura de indagar, sin exponerse innecesariamente. Estableciendo conexión con el sistema informático de la Mano Invisible, el droide empezó a sortear las distintas barreras y sistemas de seguridad.

El gran ordenador que controlaba la nave era varios cientos de millones de veces más grande que el procesador del pequeño robot. Su potencia era mayor en similar proporción. Y, sin embargo, R2-D2 había penetrado antes en sistemas informáticos similares y no estaba preocupado. Sabía que la Confederación impedía a las unidades de su flota desarrollarse mentalmente: sus personalidades eran infantiles, ingenuas y con una denigrante sumisión. Y los sistemas de seguridad tampoco eran demasiado impresionantes, con raras excepciones. Por supuesto, la nave insignia del general Grievous era una de esas raras excepciones, pero los daños sufridos por el crucero de batalla también habían afectado al computador central y Erredós era un experto consumado en el arte de atravesar murallas electrónicas. Tardó treinta y siete segundos en obtener acceso parcial al sistema de video-vigilancia.

Vio, con gran preocupación y alarma, más de doscientos superdroides y al menos veinte droides destructores entre él y los elevadores, moviéndose en dirección a los mismos. Diez segundos después, R2 logró arrancarle al ordenador la explicación de aquella inesperada actividad. Aparentemente, al comandante militar de la Confederación le había alarmado el silencio del conde Dooku, su superior. Tras varios intentos fallidos de comunicarse con la torre, había ordenado enviar a sus tropas, para investigar.

La situación era grave y era necesario actuar con rapidez. Tras analizar el problema concienzudamente durante varios segundos, R2-D2 dio las ordenes necesarias para impedir el paso a las tropas droides. El ordenador recibió notificación de un incendio en los tubos de los elevadores y el programa de respuesta estándar fue activado. Las compuertas de acceso a los tubos quedaron selladas y las cabinas bloqueadas, para cortar el suministro de oxigeno a unos fuegos inexistentes.

Acto seguido, el droide blanco y azul cargó en el subsistema de mantenimiento encargado de controlar los elevadores un pequeño virus, algo totalmente inofensivo en apariencia. La verdad era que aunque el virus no era ni de lejos lo bastante avanzado como para penetrar bases de datos importantes o entorpecer el funcionamiento de los sistemas prioritarios, podía alterar el código de partes del programa poco importantes y escasamente protegidas. Los especialistas de la nave tendrían que dedicar varias horas para borrar todo el daño o re-instalar directamente todo el programa. En cualquier caso, el peligro inmediato estaba contenido y Erredós se permitió considerar sus opciones.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la desagradable conclusión de que no podía cumplir las ordenes recibidas. Un pequeño ejercito bloqueaba el único camino que podía utilizar para subir hasta la torre por sus propios medios. Temblando de forma muy visible, R2-D2 extrajo el comunicador de uno de sus compartimentos internos y, tras un solo momento de duda, transmitió un mensaje. Un mensaje que muy probablemente sellaba su destino. Una despedida. Un adiós.

**Líder Ojo Rojo, Interceptor Delta 7**

**Orbita Baja sobre Coruscant**

**13 minutos para la Hora Límite**

El interceptor Eta 2 del comandante Yorkutai fue la primera nave del recién reconstruido escuadrón Ojo Rojo en abandonar los hangares del Destructor Estelar Impetuoso. Pocos segundos después, el resto del escuadrón surcaba el espacio junto a su líder, mientras el Impetuoso seguía lanzando cazas hasta alcanzar el medio centenar de unidades de diferentes tipos, los supervivientes más afortunados de los cientos de cazas con que había contado el destructor al empezar la batalla.

No era la única que estaba haciendo eso. Se había aprovechado la tregua forzada por Grievous para reabastecer los cazas, reparar todo lo reparable y reorganizar escuadrones diezmados con los pilotos y el material disponible. Y ahora que tras largos minutos de tensa espera las naves separatistas se habían puesto en marcha, alejándose muy lentamente del gran mundo-ciudad, la Quinta Flota estaba poniendo en el aire todos los pájaros que podía.

Todos sabían que el momento más crítico de la retirada de Grievous iba a ser el cruce de la línea del escudo. Se había filtrado que en cuanto las armas de la Confederación quedasen del otro lado de las defensas planetarias, había ordenes de abrir fuego a discreción contra el enemigo, con la eliminación del general cyborg como máxima prioridad. El problema era que pese a sus muchos defectos, Grievous era un brillante estratega muy capaz de vaticinar el peligro que corría y preparar contramedidas eficaces.

Era posible que el uso de cazas droides, cargados con bombas de alta potencia, fuese una de esas contramedidas. Los hangares enemigos estaban ocupados con decenas de miles de tales cazas, baratos y totalmente prescindibles, y que adecuadamente equipados podían causar casi tanto daño al mundo más poblado de la Galaxia como un bombardeo en toda regla o, por lo menos, distraer lo suficiente a las naves republicanas como para permitir la huida de los comandantes separatistas. Casi todos los interceptores en condiciones habían sido desplegados expresamente para contrarrestar esa peligrosa posibilidad.

Sin embargo, el escuadrón Ojo Rojo y una veintena más tenían ordenes un poco distintas. Aunque las instrucciones recibidas habían sido extremadamente escuetas, Yorkutai había sido capaz de deducir algunas cosas altamente... interesantes. El programa de identificación de blancos de sus naves había sido alterado para pintar con el verde de "aliado" una nueva señal: una emitida en la frecuencia usada por la Confederación. También había notado que los nuevos pilotos asignados a su equipo para suplir las bajas del combate eran todos pilotos veteranos, con mucha experiencia de vuelo.

Si lo que les habían dicho en el Impetuoso era cierto, que se trataba de una misión de escolta y protección, el piloto clon no podía evitar preguntarse quién demonios era el escoltado, porque la cosa apestaba a misión de alta peligrosidad y gran importancia. Lo cual le hacía sentirse intranquilo. Aunque no envidiaba a los comandantes de la flota, forzados a tomar decisiones sobre la marcha y sin meticulosos planes trazados de antemano, tampoco le gustaba su posición. Sabía de sobra lo malas que eran sus posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Yorkutai se secó con disgusto el sudor de las manos y decidió combatir la tensión volcándose en la rutina que le habían metido en el cerebro desde el momento en que había salido de la incubadora. Comprobó todos los sistemas de su astronave, desde propulsión hasta soporte vital. Cuando terminó y empezó a pensar en la aparente ineficacia de la segunda dosis de estimulantes que le habían proporcionado antes del lanzamiento, ordenó a sus hombres que hicieran sus propias comprobaciones. Eso hizo que recordase que a pesar de que eran muy buenos, dos terceras partes de los pilotos del escuadrón eran nuevos en el mismo.

Lo cual quería decir que no contaban con la compenetración de compañeros de muchas batallas. Lo cual quería decir que no tenían una ventaja clave en la lucha contra los precisos cerebros electrónicos de los cazas rebeldes.

Con inflexible determinación, el comandante se negó a seguir por ese camino y se centró en analizar su cuadro de instrumentos, especialmente el monitor que mostraba la posición de todas las fuerzas situadas sobre el hemisferio nocturno de Coruscant.

Una densa nube de puntos rojos ocupaba el centro de una amplia zona cilíndrica rojiza que iba desde la alta atmósfera hasta la negrura del espacio exterior. La flota de Grievous y el corredor despejado para su huida. Las ordenes dadas al Ojo Rojo prohibían terminantemente la entrada en el sector rojo. Espacio vedado.

En torno al naranja, un cilindro amarillento de cielo vacío. Y más allá todavía, un disperso halo de puntos verdes formado por las naves de la República, un halo que empezaba a convertirse en tazón a medida que Grievous se alejaba y las naves de la República se interponían discretamente entre las armas enemigas y la capital galáctica.

Los cientos de miles de cazas de diversos tipos lanzados por la flota verde eran otras tantas marcas esmeraldas moviéndose en lentos círculos a lo largo del limite entre amarillo y verde. Aunque no podían entrar en el rojo, los interceptores de Yorkutai tenían instrucciones de penetrar en la zona ámbar si era necesario para prestar ayuda. Pero no por el momento. Una pantalla lateral mostraba un cronometro en cuenta descendente que todavía indicaba 02:32. La operación de escolta no debía empezar antes de llegar al cero. Era totalmente necesario tratar de pillar por sorpresa al enemigo. Si se perdía la sorpresa, era muy posible que la misión terminase en fracaso o, peor todavía, en muerte.

01:26. El clon apartó las manos de los controles para secarse el sudor que le corría por la frente, a pesar de que la climatización de la carlinga parecía funcionar perfectamente.

00:42. Una última ronda de comprobaciones y ordenes al escuadrón de hacer lo propio. Pocos segundos después, cinco voces idénticas confirmaban casi con las mismas palabras que todo estaba en orden y listo.

00:02. El inesperado pitido de sorpresa del astro-mecánico de a bordo, R3-F5, alertó a Yorkutai de un cambio en el diagrama. El perfil del planeta mostrado en la pantalla aparecía rodeado por una burbuja azul.

En los límites de la atmósfera de Coruscant, cincuenta kilómetros por debajo del escuadrón de interceptores y quinientos treinta kilómetros por debajo de los límites inferiores para los que había sido diseñado, la refulgente barrera del escudo planetario había entrado en acción.

Los pilotos del Ojo Rojo no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para asimilar el repentino cambio que se había producido en la situación, porque a lo largo de los siguientes segundos sucedieron muchas cosas. La flota republicana abrió fuego con todas sus armas, desde los más gigantescas hasta las más pequeñas. A su vez, la flota separatista disparó las suyas aunque con cierto desconcierto y no pocas descargas se malgastaron contra la descomunal fortaleza del campo de fuerza planetario. Y, en medio de todo ese caos, un diminuto contacto verde apareció en medio de la nube roja.

El nuevo contacto quedó centrado de inmediato en las pantallas de sensores de ciento veinte interceptores Eta 2, los más veloces y ágiles de toda la flota, pilotados por la flor y nata del cuerpo de pilotos de la Quinta Flota. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Mientras la pequeña cápsula se alejaba a máxima velocidad de la Mano Invisible y el resto de naves de la Confederación, los veinte escuadrones encargados de llevarla a lugar seguro cruzaron la línea invisible y entraron en la zona amarilla.

Más o menos en ese mismo momento, un verdadero enjambre de cazas robotizados surgió de los hangares de media docena de naves que la navecilla acababa de dejar atrás en su loca carrera. Aunque la fugitiva había demostrado tener buenos motores para una nave de su clase y tenía cierta ventaja inicial, no podía competir en modo alguno con la velocidad de naves de combate.

Cuando el Ojo Rojo y el resto de interceptores se encontraban todavía a cien kilómetros de distancia, los destellos producidos por el armamento de los cazas enemigos impactando contra los escudos de su presa eran visibles a simple vista, incluso con el espectáculo luminoso de la batalla espacial en el fondo. Por fortuna, parecía que los escudos eran lo bastante buenos como para recibir semejante paliza sin debilitarse y la primera oleada de atacantes estaba formada solamente por cazas droide del tipo Vulture.

En cambio, la segunda oleada estaba formada por cientos de los temibles tricazas, naves con armamento muchísimo más poderoso que el de los Vulture, además de algún que otro bombardero pesado. Con escudos o sin escudos, ninguna nave tan pequeña podía sobrevivir al ataque de semejante fuerza. Había que entrar y había que hacerlo ya.

-Líder Ojo Rojo a Grupo Ojo Rojo. Alas en posición de combate. Armas cargadas y listas para disparar. Disparad a todo lo que se os ponga por delante con todo lo que tengáis. Quiero abrir huecos lo bastante grandes en esa formación como para poder volar a través de ellos.

El deseo de Yorkutai no tardó en hacerse realidad. Los Vulture no eran ejemplos de brillantez electrónica, ni siquiera en el mejor de los casos. Y en este caso en particular tenían ordenes de la más alta prioridad de destruir a su presa sin que importase el precio, por lo que sus centros de razonamiento ni siquiera se molestaron en reaccionar ante la inminente amenaza hasta que los cañones láser de los interceptores empezaron a disparar a toda velocidad contra las líneas droides.

Los robocazas tuvieron un par de segundos de tregua para dispersarse y reposicionarse, mientras los interceptores pasaban ante sus sensores ópticos como una exhalación y se ponían detrás con giros cerrados que hubieran hecho papilla a los pilotos de no ser por los sistemas de compensación de inercia. Aunque las maquinas habían tenido una considerable ventaja en número y potencia de fuego, la primera salva había recortado considerablemente las diferencias. Y, a pesar de sus intentos por responder al enemigo, los clones tuvieron tiempo de disparar impunemente varias veces más a los Vulture, más pesados y con menos potencia motriz, equilibrando más todavía el campo de batalla. Un comienzo alentador.

Por supuesto, esto no podía seguir así. El momento inicial de estupidez inducida por programación defectuosa había terminado y los cazas pudieron volcar toda su precisión mecánica en cumplir el nuevo objetivo de eliminar a los intrusos. Ignorando por el momento a su blanco original, las maquinas se lanzaron sobre sus enemigos

La lucha no tardó en degenerar en una confusa serie de duelos entre hombres y ordenadores. Como bien sabían los pilotos humanos, los patrones regulares y predecibles eran virtualmente inútiles contra las computadoras, pero un cierto nivel de caos degradaba en buena medida su eficacia. Con un aullido de jubilo, Yorkutai vaporizó con sus armas un tercer Vulture y se lanzó temerariamente hacia la zona donde el combate era más intenso. Después de todo, la cápsula de escape seguía estando a mitad de camino de la Quinta Flota. Necesitaba conseguir más tiempo.

-----

Notas del Autor¡He vuelto! Con casi un mes de retraso, ciertamente, pero me temo que me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo, especialmente la parte del escuadrón Ojo Rojo (que sigue pareciendome un tanto sosa, pero que no estaba dispuesto a volver a escribir tras siete revisiones casi totales). Graciasa Kir Kanos, ahmairay Dama Jade por sus comentarios. Invito a todos los lectores interesados (incluyendo los anonimos) a dejar su opinión. Hasta el proximo capítulo y que la Fuerza os acompañe.


	8. Paz tras la Tempestad

VII- Paz tras la Tempestad.

Han transcurrido treinta años desde la batalla de Coruscant y su recuerdo sigue despertando poderosas emociones entre los habitantes de la galaxia. En la larga historia de la República ha habido numerosas batallas más feroces, más mortiferas o libradas a mayor escala, pero solo un par tienen la misma importancia histórica. Y para el hombre de la calle, ninguna es ni remotamente tan importante como el choque épico que marcó a toda una generación.

En buena medida, esto se debe a las especiales connotaciones del choque, la participación en el mismo de algunos de los rostros más amados y odiados de toda la guerra civil. Los propagandistas, tanto en el lado de la Republica como en el de la Confederación, pudieron presentar la batalla de Coruscant como el asalto final en una titánica lucha entre el bien y el mal. Para media galaxia fue una audaz estocada contra el corrupto corazón de la moribunda República y el dictador Palpatine. Para la otra mitad fue una puñalada traicionera orquestada por un maniaco genocida que llegó a amenazar con destruir el mundo más poblado del universo. Todo esto ha permitido que incluso los más desinformados sepan que las Guerras Clon empezaron en los desiertos de Geonosis y terminaron sobre los cielos de Coruscant.

En definitiva, el balance de la operación resultó adverso para la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, militarmente hablando. Aunque el general Grievous logró retirarse con una parte sustancial de su flota y la Republica sufrió perdidas muy superiores tanto en hombres como en material - por no mencionar los cerca de novecientos millones de bajas civiles durante el conato de invasión de Coruscant -, el bando separatista perdió en esta campaña su última gran flota ofensiva. Aunque se alcanzaron los objetivos secundarios de capturar al canciller Palpatine y destruir los grandes astilleros de Coruscant, el fracaso de la invasión impidió alcanzar el objetivo principal de forzar negociaciones de paz.

Incluso la muerte de los dos jefes de estado se sintió de manera diferente. La ejecución del canciller Palpatine, considerado por muchos como el gobernante más popular que la República había tenido en varios siglos, solo sirvió para galvanizar a la ciudadania contra la rebelión separatista. En cambio, la muerte del conde Dooku, carismático y respetado incluso por sus numerosos detractores y enemigos, fue un tremendo mazazo para la tambaleante moral de la Confederación que él mismo había ayudado a crear. Todos sabían que sin Dooku para mantener bajo control los diferentes grupos aliados contra la Republica era solo una cuestión de tiempo el que se produjera una desbandada general o una guerra civil dentro del bando rebelde por la designación del sucesor.

De _Fin de las Guerras Clon_, tomo IX de la _Historia de la Guerra Civil Galáctica_, por K. J. Laranee-Kularas.

_----- _

Sala de Juntas 06, Acorazado Federal Balance

Espacio Profundo, Región del Nucleo

El siseo de la compuerta neumática al abrirse fue todo el aviso que hubo de la llegada del general Grievous y dos de sus androides guardaespaldas, pero fue más que suficiente para hacer callar a todos los oficiales neimoidianos presentes en la sala. El ligero sonido metálico de los pasos del cyborg y los robots parecía ganar volumen en medio del silencio sepulcral que se había apoderado de la estancia.

Tras atravesar la estancia y alcanzar el extremo de la mesa metálica, Grievous dedicó unos instantes a memorizar los rostros de los presentes y entonces hizo algo inusual. Tomó asiento. Aunque los oficiales del Balance no habían tenido el dudoso placer de tratar previamente con el Comandante Supremo de las fuerzas armadas de la Confederación, todos sabían que el general nunca se sentaba. Su cuerpo droide no se cansaba y siempre, siempre se mantenía en pie para intimidar a sus interlocutores con su impresionante estatura.

-Quiero brevedad, señores. Nos queda poco tiempo antes de que toda la flota de la República caiga sobre nosotros y me gustaría sacar el máximo provecho. Digan solo lo esencial y dejen los detalles insignificantes y la palabreria para los informes completos -dijo Grievous finalmente, secando unas cuantas gargantas al hacer su "petición" y obligando a unos cuantos oficiales a reorganizar apresuradamente sus notas.

La reacción más espectacular, sin duda, fue la de un teniente que había delegado la redacción de su informe en un subalterno. Llevado por un exceso de celo o estupidez congenita, el subalterno había logrado compilar un monstruo de varios miles de paginas de detalles técnicos que su superior casi no había tenido tiempo de ojear. El sonido de su cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo fue el primer indicio para el resto de los presentes de que algo no iba bien.

Grievous se levantó en un silencio casi completo de su sillón y se desplazó hasta quedar junto al cuerpo sin sentido del teniente. Sin prestar demasiada atención al neimoidiano, el general cogió el ordenador de bolsillo que había caido al suelo y sostuvo ante sus ojos la pantalla. Manejando los controles a toda velocidad, tardó menos de un minuto en ver la totalidad del larguisimo documento y dejó que la información fuera transferida en su totalidad a los componentes electrónicos de su cerebro. La maquina se ocuparía de recordarlo todo hasta que las partes biológicas de su mente tuvieran tiempo para asimilar el informe.

Entonces, tras dejar con delicadeza el aparato sobre la mesa, fue cuando Grievous bajó la mirada hacia la forma inconsciente a sus pies. Era consciente de que todos los presentes estaban conteniendo el aliento a la espera de la muerte dolorosa y brutal del inepto oficial, pero tras dejar que la tensión creciera durante casi un minuto, Grievous desvió la cabeza para mirar a sus guardaespaldas, que se habían colocado como centinelas a ambos lados de la única salida de la cámara.

-Llevad a este idiota hasta las celdas de contención de la sección Roja. Me ocupare personalmente de él cuando hayamos acabado aquí y pueda pensar algo... adecuado -siseó, recalcando de forma muy expresiva la palabra adecuado. Tras dar la orden se volvió y se dirigió a los oficiales en un tono engañosamente tranquilo-. Y ahora, caballeros, si no hay más interrupciones, desearía poder entrar en materia de una vez. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema?

Como miembros de una especie que habia decidido muchos milenios atrás que la supervivencia era más importante que la dignidad, la decencia, el poder y hasta la riqueza, los oficiales no respondieron a la pregunta retórica de Grievous y la reunión comenzó.

Siguiendo los deseos del general, los informes fueron breves y concisos, si bien se podía apreciar en las voces de los neimoidianos un cierto temblor. Afortunadamente, el cyborg parecía más interesado en la información que estaba escuchando que en intimidar a los oradores, por lo que la reunión terminó al cabo de poco más de media hora. Las conclusiones resultaban bastante desoladoras.

De la poderosa flota que había partido de las bases separatistas del Borde, quedaban menos de mil setecientas naves. Tres de cada cuatro naves perdidas, vaporizadas, reducidas a escombro en orbita sobre Coruscant. Y no es que las supervivientes estuviesen en condiciones de revista precisamente. Los técnicos y los droides de mantenimiento habían determinado que doscientas cuarenta unidades eran simplemente irreparables sin un astillero de buenas dimensiones y varias semanas de trabajo. Otras cincuenta eran dudosas y se temía que alguna pudiese estallar al intentar entrar en el hiperespacio. Para colmo, las reservas de energía y munición de todas las naves estaban casi exhaustas. Se había calculado que extrayendo los depositos de hipermateria de las naves más dañadas había suficiente combustible como para que un millar de naves realizase una travesia hasta los puestos avanzados de la Confederación, pero nada más. Suponiendo que no hubiese que disparar un solo disparo por el camino, por supuesto.

No eran buenas noticias. Y Grievous era conocido por descargar su frustración en quienes le llevaban malas noticias.

-Considero que han trabajado ustedes de forma aceptable. Estoy moderadamente satisfecho. Ahora, vuelvan a sus puestos y continuen. Recibirán nuevas instrucciones en breve -sentenció Grievous tras otro largo silencio lleno de tensión en el que se había podido escuchar el latir acelerado de muchos corazones.

Los neimoidianos intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión, de duda, de sorpresa por salir vivos de la reunión, pero tras los primeros instantes recogieron apresuradamente documentos y miniordenadores y desalojaron la sala a toda velocidad, dejando solo al general.

Grievous no solía dedicarse a la reflexión. No lo había hecho a menudo cuando era un lider guerrero en Kalee y no lo hacia casi nunca desde su transformación en un engendro repulsivo, mezcla de ser viviente y maquina. Le llevaba a recordar lo que había sido, lo que había hecho y lo que había perdido. El recordar siempre encendía la llama de un odio voraz y furioso que le nublaba el juicio y le hacía cometer errores. Eso no era bueno para un lider militar, por lo que era más seguro centrarse en el presente y dejar que fuera solo el rescoldo de su odio por los Jedi y la hipocresia de la República lo que le diese animos.

Pero ahora estaba reflexionando y recordando, sin que el odio hubiera hecho acto de presencia. Seguía habiendo rabia y desprecio, pero ahora había tambien dolor y pesar. Emociones perdidas, que acababan de volver. No era natural, como tampoco era natural el que sus recuerdos más cercanos pareciesen los de otra persona. Los de un loco sanguinario. Había notado el terror que su sola presencia creaba entre los que acababan de dejarle. Y aunque no tenía a los neimoidianos en muy alta estima, sabía que eso no era natural.

El miedo engendraba respeto y eso era bueno. Un buen caudillo debía ser temido y un soldado insolente que se atrevía a cuestionar a su superior merecía la muerte. Pero lo que recordaba haber hecho durante los últimos años, la brutalidad atroz y arbitraria... No, eso no era natural. La conclusión era evidente. Su mente había sido alterada sin su consentimiento o su conocimiento. Los componentes electrónicos que habían sustituido partes de su cerebro después de su accidente seguían funcionando, por lo que la cirugia cerebral no escondía la respuesta al enigma.

Descartadas las alteraciones internas, eso dejaba las influencias externas. Desde el momento mismo de su renacimiento como Grievous, el cyborg había estado en contacto estrecho y casi constante con un individuo con la habilidad de manipular otras mentes por medios incomprensibles para la ciencia. Y sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, que el cambio que había liberado su mente se había producido en el momento de la llegada de los Jedi a la plataforma de observación de la Mano Invisible... Bien.

El general Grievous necesitaba saber donde se encontraba su mentor en el uso del sable láser y deseaba fervientemente que el equipo de busqueda que estaba examinando tornillo a tornillo la torre dorsal trasera de la Mano Invisible descubriese algo. Grievous todavia reservaba un último momento de atroz brutalidad y estaba ansioso por descargarla.

-----

"En una sorprendente revelación de última hora, la oficina de prensa del Senado ha hecho publica una nota en la que nos informan del fallecimiento del conde Dooku de Serenno, lider del movimiento separatista y, según muchos, el hombre que mantenía unida la autoproclamada Confederación de Sistemas Independientes.

"Según se ha comunicado, el conde murió a manos de los Jedi Kenobi y Skywalker durante el intento de rescatar al canciller Palpatine. Como nuestros espectadores recordaran Dooku fue caballero Jedi y se le consideraba uno de los espadachines más diestros de la historia de la Orden, pero los dos heroes de la Quinta Flota lograron una vez más derrotar a un enemigo aparentemente invencible. Desgraciadamente, la resistencia del lider rebelde hizo imposible capturarlo con vida y el general Kenobi se vio obligado a ejecutarle, cumpliendose así la sentencia dictada por el Tribunal Supremo hace más de dos años. Los dos Jedi, profundamente afectados por estos acontecimientos, se han negado a hacer declaraciones y el portavoz del Templo ha señalado que esto no va a cambiar en el futuro proximo.

"El cuerpo de Dooku, que pueden ver en sus pantallas, ha sido incinerado de acuerdo con la tradición del linaje familiar de los condes de Serenno y sus cenizas descansan por el momento en la cripta familiar de su antigua residencia en Coruscant, a la espera de..."

Obi Wan agitó la mano y la pantalla se apagó, cortando el informativo con más audiencia de la galaxia entera. Al volverse, el maestro Jedi vio que Dooku parecía haber asimilado la noticia bastante placidamente. Aunque el rostro era la única parte del cuerpo que podía mover dentro del campo de retención que le sostenía suspendido a medio metro del suelo, Tyrannus no mostraba mucha reacción para ser un hombre que acababa de ser oficialmente declarado muerto. Ligeramente desconcertado por esto, Obi-Wan Kenobi siguió con el discurso que había preparado antes de entrar en la celda.

-Es usted un muerto en vida, Dooku. Solo sigue respirando porque a bordo de la Mano Invisible hizo ciertas promesas y contra mis recomendaciones la mayoria del consejo quiere saber lo que usted puede revelar. Durante el resto de su existencia, sean diez minutos o diez años, siempre habrá alguien con un sable láser listo para remediar la...

-No, no, no. ¿Esas son las grandes dotes negociadoras de las que tanto había oido hablar? Cuando uno disfruta de una posición de superioridad como la suya, no se llevan a cabo absurdas amenazas de holonovela barata justo después de reconocer que la otra parte tiene cierto valor -cortó Dooku en un tono seco y vagamente decepcionado. Obi Wan farfulló algo mientras intentaba encontrar respuesta, pero el conde siguió hablando, imperterrito-. Conozco las reglas de mi cautiverio y por mi honor y mi vida las respetaré, aunque como todo quedan abiertas a una futura renegociación.

-Maestro no eres, mi antiguo alumno. En tus palabras la verdad oigo, pero en tu corazón la negra mancha del mal persiste -se oyó decir desde la puerta a una voz, casi tan famosa como su propio dueño.

-Saludos, Maestro Yoda -logró murmurar Dooku con una voz en la que había algo de verguenza, algo de colera y mucho respeto-. ¿Quereís hablar conmigo? Muy bien, hablemos.

FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO.

-----

Notas del Autor: Tras casi dos meses de pausa, acerté a componer este capitulo en el que concluye la primera parte de mi historia. Espero que merezca la pena a todos los lectores que hayan esperado pacientemente este momento. A vosotros os dedico toda la historia de Traidor Traicionado, que espero poder continuar pronto, en cuanto se aclaren ciertos asuntos de mi vida personal.


End file.
